The Red String of Fate College
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Now that Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi are out on their own, they face new challenges in their new future. Eren and Mikasa grow much closer...physically, while the group also must struggle through part time jobs, and terrifying college exams. Eren and Mikasa face a new problem however...when one of the professors is someone Mikasa knows...and hates. SEQUEL to High School!
1. New Life

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Okay so this site has a new bug, where when I post a new chapter to a fanfic, you guys don't get email notifications. It's a bug everyone has been having, and its been going on for a week now. Until staff fixes it, the only thing to do is check back daily for updates. Sorry guys! ALSO, this is a HEAVY smut chapter! Just thought I'd warn you all, and NO the smut part is NOT gonna be in the audiobook! That's too embarrassing! XD**

Mikasa gently sat her old plush Sailor Saturn on the bed in her dorm room. She straightened the pillows, and then opened the closet door. She shoved all the clothes to one side, and then grabbed something from a rather large box.

Her old Orca whale inflatable, Oscar. Mikasa didn't throw out one thing Eren ever gave her. She was able to squeeze Oscar into the closet.

"Coming through!", Eren said. Mikasa looked to see Eren and Armin carrying the flat screen TV into the room.

"Right there's good, guys", Mikasa assured them. The dorm room was cluttered with boxes at the moment.

It was decided Eren and Mikasa were sharing the room. Grisha explained the situation to the college, although there was one condition for Eren and Mikasa sharing this room.

Mikasa had to take birth control. They were going to be living together, in a small room with a double bed, for the first time.

They kept blushing off and on at each other..since they both knew this. "Okay, thanks Armin! You and Rubi should go set up your rooms", Eren said, as he got his Playstation 4 out of a box.

"Okay", Armin went to exit, he then winked at Mikasa. Mikasa turned red, looking away.

Armin stepped out of their dorm room, to see Rubi carried a box of heavy books.

"Rubi, I got that, babe", Armin took it for her. Rubi blushed. "Thanks...sooo...", Rubi gave Armin a look then, both grinning.

Armin chuckled. He then nodded at her. Rubi chuckled. "They're totally banging tonight", she stated. Rubi and Armin knew this was gonna happen. Ever since Eren and Mikasa turned 17, the sexual tension was through the roof.

And now that they were 18, in college, sharing a room...it was only a matter of time now.

Armin and Rubi were slower in their relationship. Of course they kissed, dated, and even made out a few times...they were still quite shy.

"Okay...red goes here...white here...", Eren was connecting his video game system to the TV. Mikasa was setting up the laptop on the desk.

The desk had books, and some personal belongings. Like Eren's video games, Mikasa's manga, a photo of Eren's parents, and photos from high school.

Under her red scarf, Mikasa still wore her heart locket, with the photos of her parents in it.

"Let's see... Assassin's Creed, The Last of Us, Outlast, Persona 5, Catherine...", Eren read off his video games.

"Catherine?", Mikasa suddenly frowned. Eren blinked. "What?", he asked. "Eren, I told you to throw that cheating simulator out", Mikasa growled.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Mika! It's not a cheating simulator! It's an anime game, that's romance/horror", Eren defended.

"Throw it out, Eren. It's bad taste", Mikasa ordered, frowning.

Eren groaned, it wasn't a big loss...he did prefer Persona 5 over it. "Eren", Mikasa hissed holding the small trash can then.

"Okay, okay", Eren gave in, tossing it.

"Besides Eren, we're going to be too busy with studies for video games", she added, setting the trash can down.

"I knooow...", Eren neatly set up the rest of his game, dusting off his PS4, while Mikasa finished making the bed, and got the last books out of the boxes.

Eren dusted the desk, and opened the window to let fresh air in.

Mikasa blushed, as they continued to clean. "It feels like we're married...fixing up our new house...", she whispered.

Eren blinked, overhearing her. "What...?", he asked, turning red. Mikasa blushed more, pulling her scarf over her mouth.

"Nothing, Eren", she replied. Eren smiled, he then gently walked over to her. "It is true...we're starting a new life together here", he said.

Mikasa locked eyes with him. Eren then gently caressed her arms, and their lips met. Mikasa deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eren blushed, closing his eyes as he ran his hands through her black hair. Then they went down her back, caressing her waist...and then he slowly slid his hand under the back of her shirt.

He caressed her hips, and then kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Mmmmm...", Mikasa moaned softly, closing her eyes, as she felt herself grow very warm. She was already sweating on her neck, and she felt extremely warm...down there.

Mikasa suddenly gripped Eren's shoulders, and shoved him onto the bed. His back hit against the wall hard, he was sitting while Mikasa was on her knees, kissing him deeply, aggressively. Eren's eyes opened in some surprise, but he turned bright red, loving it.

Mikasa kissed him deeper, moaning softly, and her breathing became labored.

Eren ran his hands down her arms, before cupping one of her breasts through her shirt.

Mikasa instantly cried out from his touch. "Eren...!", she moaned, shutting her eyes tightly in pleasure, as Eren kissed her neck, continuing to squeeze her breast softly but firmly.

Eren was red, as he felt his own erection growing in his pants. He saw Mikasa began to slip off her shirt, her shoulders exposed.

"Mika..baby, wait...what if someone walks in...", Eren started, a bit worried, as Mikasa continued to strip down.

She managed to remove her shirt, and started to unclip her bra.

She panted, as she looked Eren right in the eyes. "We'll be fine Eren...I need you. _Now_. We've been waiting long enough...", she groaned, desperate.

It was no doubt the two could feel the sexual tension between them for weeks now.

Just as Mikasa was about to unclip her bra, the door opened.

"Hey guys, the teacher wants...", Rubi froze, standing there, starring at the scene. Eren's back was against the wall, sitting on the bed, while Mikasa was practically climbing over him, only in her pants and bra.

Her shirt and scarf was on the bed beside them.

They were both flushed, and breathing heavily.

"Bloody HELL! We haven't even been here five fucking minutes!", Rubi yelled, turning bright red.

"Don't you knock anymore?!", Eren yelled, blushing, while Mikasa was bright red, not saying anything.

"Oh...excuse me", Rubi then exited their room, closing the door. She then knocked, and then re-entered.

"Happy, Jaeger?", she frowned. "Smartass...", Eren mumbled.

"Rubi...what...um...what is it?", Mikasa asked, as she got off of Eren, regretfully, slipping her shirt back on.

"We need to take a tour of the place, and get our class schedules. Class starts next week", Rubi replied.

"Oh...right", Mikasa and Eren exchanged looks. "Oh and try and contain your boner, Jaeger", Rubi added, before exiting.

Eren exhaled, so did Mikasa, as they locked eyes. Eren then sat up, and gently squeezed her hands. Mikasa blushed.

"Tonight...we'll continue tonight", he promised her, gently pressing his forehead to hers. Mikasa's eyes expressed anxiousness.

She nodded, eagerly, biting her lip. Mikasa wrapped her scarf back around her neck, she took deep breaths, very flustered.

She still felt overheated, her hormones were extremely high. She could barely focus on any tour...she just knew she needed Eren. And could hardly wait for tonight.

And Eren felt the same way.

When they exited their dorm, they learned that Sasha and Connie's dorms were on the same floor as theirs.

Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista were on a floor up, while Reiner, Bertolt and Annie were two floors down, thankfully.

Rubi's dorm was right next to Eren and Mikasa's, while Armin's was across from them.

The apartment of dorms was right next to the school building. In between was a beautiful courtyard with a fountain and some Sakura trees.

There was also a small town right near that had an indoor pool, a bowling ally, a pub, a movie cinema, some food places (such as a Mcdonalds, a diner, a pizza place, etc) a library, a Best Buy, a market, and even a Fax machine place for students to copy or fax their exams.

There was even a mall that was only a 8 minute bus ride away.

The college was a good 2 hour drive from the Jaeger home, far from that neighborhood. It was a whole new life for them indeed.

When they entered the school building, they were greeted by the headmaster, and some teachers.

"Welcome freshmen, class for each of you starts one week from now, on Monday at 8:30 AM sharp. Here are your schedule...Mikasa Ackerman, you applied for drama, correct?", Erwin Smith, the headmaster asked.

"Yes, sir", Mikasa replied, taking her schedule. "I hear from a good source you can sing very well", Erwin added.

Mikasa nodded. "We expect great results from you then. Eren Jaeger, you applied for Art, correct?", Erwin handed Eren his schedule.

"Yes sir, to design video games", Eren replied. "I see...a popular goal in recent years. Rubi Zacri, you applied for Nursing major, correct?", Erwin asked, handing Rubi her schedule.

"Correct sir, I plan on going to Medical school after I graduate from here", she replied. "That's very amazing, and both your parents are in the medical field. We expect great things from you", Erwin told her.

Rubi nodded. "Armin Arlet, you're applying for writing, correct?", Erwin turned to Armin, handing him his schedule.

"Yes sir", replied Armin. "Very good...", after Erwin went to all the others, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi took a day to explore the new town and school.

They went shopping at the mall, and had lunch at the local diner.

The whole day went by pretty fast, and by evening, the four were hanging out in Eren and Mikasa's dorm room.

Eren and playing The Last of Us with Armin, while Mikasa was laying on the bed with Rubi, the two checking for local part time jobs in the area.

There was an empty box of pizza along with cans of soda from when they had dinner.

"Because of all this, I'll only be able to visit the orphanage once a month now...", Mikasa concluded, worriedly. "You can only do what you can do, Miki. Don't worry about it", Rubi assured her.

"Plus during summer you can get more free time to visit", Armin added.

"Yeah but don't overdo it Mikasa...", Eren added, worried. "I won't, Eren", Mikasa assured him.

"According to this, the diner we had lunch at today is hiring waitresses. And the times look perfect for our schedules", Rubi stated, looking on the laptop.

Mikasa looked as well. "A waitress job?", she asked. Eren and Armin both instantly turned red...picturing Rubi and Mikasa in waitress outfits.

"We could go for an interview tomorrow", Mikasa said. Rubi frowned, looking at Armin and Eren. "What are you two perverts thinking?", she asked.

"Nothing!", Eren and Armin both said, very red.

Mikasa blushed at Eren. "Have you two found any job ideas while we were in town?", Rubi asked them.

"Not yet...", admitted Eren. "We'll find something, don't worry", Armin added.

By around 9 at night, Armin and Rubi returned to their dorms after saying goodnight to Eren and Mikasa.

Eren closed their dorm door, locking it, while Mikasa picked up the soda cans, tossing them in the trashcan. Mikasa turned the TV off, and their eyes met.

Outside the room, Armin and Rubi were saying goodnight to each other.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow", Armin said, blushing. "Yeah...tomorrow", Rubi nodded, also blushing. They locked eyes, and then shared a deep kiss.

Armin ran his hands through Rubi's long red hair, and Rubi released a soft moan.

They gently broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. "So...tomorrow...", Armin said. "Yeah...tomorrow...um...goodnight", Rubi said, blushing.

They were both hoping the other would just ask...but they were both too shy.

Rubi entered her dorm, while Armin entered his. Rubi sighed, frustrated with herself, as she collapsed face down on her bed.

Armin leaned against his door, also frustrated with himself.

Back in Eren and Mikasa's dorm, the two had locked eyes. "We're finally alone, Mikasa...", Eren said, blushing.

Mikasa clicked the lamp off, it was a full moon out, so the room had a beautiful blue glow from the window.

She then walked up to Eren, and suddenly gripped a handful of his front shirt, and slammed him against the wall on the bed, kissing him aggressively, and passionately, full force.

Eren didn't hold back, wrapping his arms around her, as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Mikasa instantly began stripping down, as they continued kissing each other deeply.

"Mika...baby, are you sure you're rea-", Eren started to ask, not wanting her to feel rushed.

"Eren...", Mikasa cut him off then, gently gazing into his eyes. Eren turned red...the look she was giving him was unlike any look he's ever seen on her face.

"Just...make me yours tonight, Eren...", she pleaded, her voice was so desperate sounding.

Eren froze, very red, feeling himself get an instant erection. He kissed her deeply then, not keeping her waiting.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, as he ran his hands through her black hair. Mikasa was on her knees, while Eren was sitting.

Mikasa removed her top, and unclipped her black bra. Eren blushed, and he even froze then. Mikasa's C cup breasts were perfectly shaped.

Eren had removed his shirt as well.

She blushed a bit, at his starring. Eren gently leaned forward, kissing her deeply again, caressing her cheek with one hand, while his other hand gently squeezed her left breast.

"Mmmmm...Eren...!", Mikasa moaned into his mouth, as she felt her body temperature grow hotter and hotter.

She suddenly gritted her teeth, pressing her body against his. Eren gently ran his hand down her side after caressing her breasts for several minutes.

He then gently, and slowly caressed her stomach, and then...he moved his hand down further. His fingers slipped under her pants, as they brushed against her inner thigh.

Mikasa instantly gasped, her breathing quickened, as she felt herself grow hotter and wetter down there.

Eren was so close...to touching her there. A place...she's always fantasied about him touching.

Mikasa deepened their kiss, and suddenly removed her pants, and even her underwear.

She wrapped her arms around Eren, kissing him deeply, as they remained in the same position, where he was sitting against the wall, and she was on her knees.

Eren gently kissed her, and then moved his lips down to her neck. Mikasa moaned softly, closing her eyes, as she enjoyed this feeling.

Eren slowly moved his lips down from her neck, to her breasts. Mikasa instantly cried out, she closed her eyes tightly, moaning softly, as Eren kissed and even licked her breasts.

His fingers softly brushed against her thigh again, while his other hand was caressing her hip.

Slowly, he moved his hand further, and then cupped her womanhood. Mikasa instantly gasped, crying out in sheer pleasure.

Eren froze, as he turned bright red. She was...soaked. And extremely hot. He gently began to caress it, and even found her clit.

He got quite the reaction, as Mikasa suddenly cried out, gripping the sheets tightly, her heart pounding.

"E-EREN! Oh god...! D-Don't stop! Please! F-Fuck...yes...", she moaned out, getting rather talkative. Eren swallowed hard, his erection getting firmer.

She sounded so sexy...he could hardly take it.

He increased his pace, rubbing her faster. Mikasa clutched the handful of bed sheets until her knuckles turned white, as she suddenly cried out loudly in pleasure, moaning, her eyes closed.

Eren took a moment to look at her face, but continued touching her down there. It hit him hard how badly Mikasa needed this.

"Oh Mikasa...baby you really needed this...I'm so sorry...I should have noticed sooner...", he mused, completely turned on by her moans.

Mikasa could only feel herself get turned on more by his sweet words. "E-Eren...!", she bit her lip, as Eren increased his pace.

Mikasa suddenly tense, as sweat dripped down her body. She actually began to move her hips, grinding her womanhood against Eren's hand.

"E-Eren...I can't...hold out...I..I need too...!", she started to moan, anxiously. "We got all night baby, its okay...let go", Eren soothed her, blushing.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, she suddenly felt her back arch, her toes curled, and her grip on the bedsheets got violently tight, as she climaxed.

She cried out in pleasure, nearly screaming, as she came hard. Eren felt his hand become drenched, as he could barely hold out much longer either.

Mikasa gasped for air, as she came down from her intense orgasm. She was shaking, as Eren very sweetly and gently lay her down on the bed, now he was on top.

Mikasa's breaths came out in heavy gasps. "Easy, baby...deep breaths...", Eren gently massaged her chest then, knowing about her ribs.

Luckily they didn't hurt, but Eren wanted to be sure he didn't cause her any discomfort.

He then sweetly kissed the scar under her eye, as Mikasa continued to catch her breath.

Mikasa caught her breath after several seconds, she gazed into his eyes.

"Eren...", she mused then, as she kissed him deeply. Eren blushed, returning the deep kiss. He then positioned himself over her, removing his pants.

At this point, they were both completely undressed. Mikasa didn't want to keep waiting, she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him there.

Eren only felt more turned on by this, as he very gently started to enter her. Mikasa gripped his shoulders, moaning softly.

Eren was extremely careful, not wanting to hurt her. He slowly began to invade her womanhood. Mikasa instantly gasped, but not in pain. In pleasure.

She moaned softly, feeling herself stretch open more for him. "Mika...baby, am I hurting you?", Eren asked her, worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head quickly. "No...keep going, Eren", she assured him.

Eren moved in more. Mikasa gave a small wince, it stung only a bit, as some blood came out. But it didn't hurt as bad as they expected.

Now that he was in, Eren kissed her on the lips sweetly, and began thrusting. He did it slowly at first, not wanting to work his love too hard.

Mikasa moved her hips to match his rhythm, as she moaned loudly. She had her eyes closed, enjoying every second of this.

Her moans only got louder and louder, as Eren's pace increased. The entire bed began to shake, and even squeak, as Mikasa felt herself growing close again.

Eren panted, sweating, as he groaned, also feeling his own orgasm approaching.

"Fuck...Mikasa...", he growled. Mikasa felt herself grow ever warmer at his growls, she gripped onto his shoulders, her nails digging into them, even cutting them.

"E-Eren...! I...I'm gonna...!", she squeezed her eyes shut, when suddenly she felt her back arch. Eren's did as well, as they reached orgasm at the same time.

Mikasa yelled out loudly in pleasure, while Eren groaned deeply, as he came inside her. Mikasa's entire body was tense as she came hard, soaking the bedsheets and Eren's member.

When they both came down, the two were panting for air, exhausted, drenched in sweat. Eren collapsed beside Mikasa, as they both breathed deeply.

Eren gently caressed her cheek, stroking her hair, as he gazed into her eyes. Mikasa was panting deeply, very red still.

"Eren...that was...amazing...", she mused, breathlessly. "It was...I love you Mikasa", Eren said breathlessly.

Mikasa smiled weakly. She then kissed him again, and suddenly, was on top of him. Eren turned red, as she cupped his face, their chests still heaving.

"Eren...", she then kissed him more deeply, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. Eren froze then. "Mikasa...again?", he grinned.

Mikasa could only nod, not finished. They deepened the kiss, as Eren squeezed her breast...the two continued into the night.

By morning, Eren and Mikasa were fast asleep. The bed was a complete mess. Sheets everywhere, clothes scattered all over the floor.

Mikasa was wearing her scarf though, as she lay in Eren's arms. Eren had his arm wrapped around her bare shoulders, they were somewhat covered by a sheet.

They had made love 3 times last night. They couldn't get enough of each other. The sun began to rise, lighting up the room, as Eren and Mikasa remained in a peaceful sleep.


	2. Jobs

It was a sunny day on campus, but the curtains to most of the dorm rooms were shut. It was only the fourth day of college, and thankfully so. Because no one was moving out of bed today.

Eren groaned, as he slept restlessly. He kept tossing and turning, his head throbbing, as he felt extremely overheated. He also kept coughing off and on.

As Eren forced his heavy eyelids opened, he grumbled, seeing it was only 8 AM. He blinked then, hearing Mikasa coughing beside him.

Eren turned over, to see she looked just as sick as him. She was pale, and sweaty. She had kicked her blanket off and looked horrible.

"Mika...baby..", Eren gently stroked her hair, worriedly, as he sat up. Mikasa groaned, forcing her heavy eyelids up.

Eren gently felt her forehead. "You're burning up, sweetie...", he said worriedly.

"Is this that Fresher's flu Rubi was talking about?", Eren asked, as Mikasa sat up, holding a hand to her throbbing head.

"Most likely...", Mikasa nodded weakly. Eren got out of bed. They both felt horrible, but Eren was not about to let Mikasa get up.

"Eren...?", she asked worriedly, knowing he was sick too. "Stay in bed, baby. I'll get us both medicine, and check on Armin and Rubi", Eren told her, as he got dressed.

Mikasa fell back down in bed, limply, exhausted, her head landing on the pillow. She exhaled, panting a bit for breath.

"Eren you shouldn't be on your feet...", she started worriedly. "Shush. I'll tough it out. You need rest", Eren told her firmly, but worriedly.

Eren exited their dorm, to see Armin had just exited his, looking pretty ill too.

"You too, Armin?", Eren asked. "Yeah...", Armin coughed into his sleeve a bit.

"Good thing we bought medicine ahead of time...is Mikasa sick too?", he asked.

"Yeah, she was coughing when she woke up. She's burning up like us too...and Rubi?", Eren asked weakly.

They suddenly heard a sound like Rubi's head accidentally hitting her dorm door.

"OW! Motherfucker...bloody...son of a...bitch", she ranted, although her voice sounded scratchy, and sick.

She opened her dorm door, rubbing her head, looking very out of it. She coughed roughly, gripping the wall for balance.

"Rubi!", Armin hurried over to her side worried, supporting her. "Eren, is Miki sick too?", Rubi asked worriedly.

Before Eren could answer, Mikasa stepped out of the dorm. She had put her warm white sweater on, and was still wearing her scarf.

She shivered, her body temperature going up and down. However, looking at the two girls, Eren noticed Rubi looked way sicker than Mikasa.

Mikasa was shivering, pale and did cough often, but Rubi looked like she was about to throw up and pass out at the same time.

Mikasa could stand on her own okay, but Rubi needed Armin's help.

"Rubi...you look awful", Mikasa commented, worriedly, as she came over. "I'll live...what about you Miki?", Rubi asked, worriedly, as Mikasa gently felt Rubi's forehead, squeezing her hand.

"I was hot when we first woke up, but now I'm just freezing", admitted Mikasa.

"You're freezing? It feels like an oven in this dorm", Rubi said, feeling extremely overheated. She swayed a bit in Armin's arms, her breathing labored.

"We better get you back to bed, Rubi. Armin, I'll take her in. You and Eren get medicine", Mikasa said then, worriedly.

Armin nodded, he gently kissed Rubi's forehead, stroking her hair. Mikasa gently helped Rubi back into her dorm.

She helped her lay down in bed, and opened the window for fresh air, as Rubi coughed again, panting for breath.

"Easy...hang in there, Rubi", Mikasa soothed her, worriedly. Mikasa got a cold, wet cloth, and wiped Rubi's sweaty forehead.

Rubi coughed a bit harder then, covering her mouth, before looking up at her best friend.

"Miki...you should be resting too", she cried, worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head. "I'm all right, Rubi, I got Eren to take care of me. Besides, Armin looked weaker than Eren, so I think both of you need Eren and I", she admitted.

Rubi coughed again, before groaning, as she kept hold of Mikasa's hand, seeking comfort.

Mikasa gently smoothed Rubi's bangs back, as she continued holding her hand, a worried look in her eyes.

Eren and Armin returned soon, Mikasa didn't let go of Rubi's hand. "Armin and I already took some", Eren handed Mikasa a glass of water with the medicine and cough syrup.

Armin helped Rubi take hers. Rubi took her pills, but then hesitated at the cough syrup, while Eren lovingly rubbed Mikasa's back.

"I know it tastes terrible, sweetheart. But you need it", Armin encouraged Rubi, gently stroking her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

Rubi closed her eyes, preparing herself, as she then downed it. She instantly gagged, making sounds of disgust.

"Here sweetie", Armin offered her hot tea, with extra sugar to dull the taste.

Rubi drank it softly. Mikasa had hot tea as well, the warmness soothed her sore throat.

Fresher's flu was something that occurred during freshmen year in college. When so many different students suddenly moved in together, sharing a small apartment, germs spread a lot easier and faster.

And the result was an exhausting illness that lasted a good week. Depending on one's immune system, some were more weakened by it.

Mikasa was always physically strong, plus she had a much higher fever before, back in high school, so aside from having a bad chill, and coughing, she was able to tough this out.

Eren also mainly just had a cough and a stuffy nose. Armin and Rubi however, both physically weaker, were in much worse shape.

"We're going to try and get some rest, you two need anything else?", Eren asked Armin and Rubi, worried. Mikasa was gently stroking the back of Rubi's hand with her thumb.

"Anything you need, sweetie, we'll get it", she told Rubi soothingly.

"Just my futon", Armin confessed, shivering. He was laying down beside Rubi, as they cuddled a bit.

"Just more tea...", Rubi added, breathlessly and weakly. Eren and Mikasa nodded. Eren hurried back into Armin's dorm, and sure enough that old orange futon was at the bottom of his bed.

The yellow cats decorated on it were now closer to a orange color from how old it was.

"I don't believe he still carries this thing around", Eren chuckled, his voice nasally from his blocked nose.

Mikasa made some more hot tea for Rubi. She stirred it gently, adding sugar and milk. She made sure it was hot enough, before returning to Rubi's dorm.

"Thank you, Miki", Rubi whimpered, grateful, as she sat up weakly, taking it. "Careful, its hot honey", Mikasa advised her, worriedly.

"My futon! Thanks Eren", Armin smiled, relieved, as Eren brought it in for them.

"I don't believe you still have this", Eren admitted, chuckling, handing it over. "I'd never get rid of my futon", Armin said, wrapping himself in it.

Rubi leaned against him, softly blowing on her hot tea, to cool it down a bit before drinking.

Eren and Mikasa returned to their dorm. Eren sneezed loudly, groaning. "This sucks...", he complained, still stuffed up.

"Eren, here", Mikasa then grabbed what appeared to be Nasal Spray from the desk. It was meant to reduce swelling, and soothe it.

Eren froze, turning white. "Mikasa, no way! I'm not taking that stuff!", he said, stubbornly. Mikasa frowned.

"Why?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It creeps me out, the feeling of it! Spray shooting up my nose...its like the same feeling when milk shoots out your nose its just...no!", Eren shook his head, cringing.

"Eren, you need to use it. You can't breathe", Mikasa pressed, firmly.

"I refuse, Mikasa!", Eren said firmly, as he sneezed again. Mikasa glared. Her eyes then softened, as she took a deep breath.

She then gently placed her hands on Eren's chest, gazing into his eyes. Eren froze, taken aback...recognizing that look in her blue eyes.

"Mika...", he started, blushing.

"You win Eren...", Mikasa leaned in closer, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, but she still held the nasal spray bottle in her hand, Eren not noticing.

Mikasa gently moved in closer, pressing her lips to his then. Eren blushed, relaxing, as he closed his eyes, returning the tender kiss.

Mikasa slowly opened her own eyes, seeing his were closed. She took her chance, and suddenly and swiftly, shoved the nasal spray in his nose, spraying it hard.

"FUCK! MIKASA! OW OW! Burning!", Eren yelled, jumping back several feet, clutching his nose like it had been set on fire.

"I told you Eren, you needed it. The burning should ease up in a second", Mikasa told him blankly.

"That was a dirty trick!", Eren growled, still clutching his nose.

"Is it working at all?", asked Mikasa softly. Eren hesitated...not wanting to admit it. He then gave a sulky nod.

"Yes...", he confessed. Mikasa looked at him. "See?", she said. "Okay, okay fine. You were right...thank you baby", Eren gave her a sweet smile then. Mikasa blushed, smiling softly.

She then placed her hand to her head. Eren blinked, worried. "Headache, Mika?", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine Eren, don't worry", she assured him. "You're _not_ fine, Mikasa. You're sick too", Eren gently squeezed her hands, helping her to bed.

He gently stroked her hair, caressing her cheek, where her scar was. Mikasa gazed up at him tiredly.

"You rest sweetie", Eren got the blanket over her, as Mikasa closed her eyes, she coughed weakly one more time, before passing out, exhausted.

By the following week, everyone was feeling better. Classes were about to start as well. It was the day before the first class, and both Mikasa and Rubi got a call back from the diner.

They had applied online to work there as waitresses, and didn't expect to get a call back since it took a full week.

But oddly, and quite suddenly, the owner called them both that late morning.

All four decided to take the bus to town, so Eren and Armin could try finding a part time job while the girls were interviewed.

They stopped at the diner. "Do you girls want us to come in as well?", Armin asked. "No, that's not a good idea", Rubi said.

"It would look unprofessional if we brought our boyfriends to our job interview. You two should go try and find jobs as well", Mikasa told them.

"Good idea...good luck, Mikasa", Eren smiled, as he gently kissed her then. Mikasa blushed, returning the kiss.

"You got this baby", Armin squeezed Rubi's hands, kissing her.

When the guys left, Mikasa and Rubi entered the diner. It was pretty busy, there were mainly students and families eating there.

The diner was very brightly lit, with booths, and then single tables. It was also nicely decorated, and the front counter had the menus and a bakery.

Mikasa and Rubi blinked, to see a girl looked very busy, as she went from table to table. She looked slightly younger than them, and she had red hair, and green eyes.

She blinked, spotting them. "Are you two the new waitresses?", she asked, coming up to them. "Well..we're here to be interviewed", Rubi started to answer.

The girl's eyes widened, and she suddenly grabbed both their hands.

"THANK YOU! Please tell me you can do it! I'm the only waitress working here, and we're desperate!", the girl cried, pleading, looking like she hadn't slept in 24 hours.

"As long as the manager hires us, we'd be more than happy to help", Mikasa answered, nonchalant at the girl's energy while Rubi blinked a bit startled.

"Isabel please! Don't scare them off!", a middle aged man came from the back room.

"You're the two who applied online?", he asked, he seemed like a kind older man. "Yes sir", Mikasa nodded.

"I have to admit, we're a bit surprised, we didn't think you'd call", Rubi admitted.

"Ah, yes, long story. Come in the back ladies, I'll explain", he said, leading them to a back room.

Mikasa and Rubi sat in front of his desk.

"I apologize, we originally did get applications from two other women last week, but they didn't show up. So that's why there was a delay. So you're both students, correct?", the manager asked.

"Yes sir, just started last week", Rubi replied. "So your hours are quite limited, but we can work with that. Your named are Mikasa Ackerman and Rubi Zacri, correct?", the manager asked.

Mikasa nodded. "Correct", Rubi answered. "Very good, can you start your first day tomorrow after class?", the manager asked.

Mikasa and Rubi blinked. "Wait, we're hired?", Rubi asked.

"We're in great need of waitresses, and Isabel, as you can see, has her hands full. I can tell when someone's responsible, and you two girls seem trustworthy. You'll start your training tomorrow, at 2 PM", the manager explained.

"Thank you very much sir", Mikasa said, while Rubi looked relieved. "Yes, thank you! We'll come by tomorrow at 2", she said.

"I look forward to working with you both", the manager smiled. When Mikasa and Rubi exited the room, they saw Isabel was on her feet still.

"Hey where's my coffee?!", a customer complained. "Sorry sir, I'll be right there!", Isabel cried.

"Poor girl really needs help", Rubi said softly.

"We should show up a bit early tomorrow Rubi, class ends at Noon", Mikasa told her.

When Mikasa and Rubi left, they were both pretty surprised. "Well that went easier than expected, huh Miki?", Rubi smiled.

"I'm glad it did, it seemed like they really need the help", Mikasa said, as the girls walked together in town.

Down the street, Eren and Armin had split up to try and find part time jobs themselves.

Eren had tried to apply at the Best Buy first, they weren't hiring. He tried to grocery market, and that didn't go too well.

He then passed the Mcdonalds, to see a big sign in one of the windows saying "NOW HIRING"

Eren blinked, intrigued. Sure the pay wouldn't be that great, but...he could work at the place that serves his favorite lunch, cheeseburgers.

Eren decided to go in. It wasn't too busy, only about three families were eating in, while only a few people were in line.

It was the drive thru that was backed up. Eren approached the counter. While waiting for someone, he looked around the place.

"Welcome to Mcdonalds, can I...Eren?!", a voice said. Eren blinked, he looked to see the worker was Sasha.

"Sasha?! What?! When did you start working here?!", he gawked, shocked. "Just yesterday! They are in serious need of work, so they hired me on the spot", Sasha replied.

"Okay who ate all the french fries?!, a voice yelled from the back then. Sasha froze, scared.

"SASHA!", one of them yelled. "It wasn't me, Rose!", Sasha yelled back, sweat dropping, clearly lying.

Eren frowned, not at all surprised. "I'm shocked they haven't fired you yet", he admitted.

"Give me a break, man! Do you have any idea what its like to be stuck back here, smelling all this food, and having to...to...GIVE it to other people?!", Sasha whined.

"That's kinda the job though", Eren said. "Whatever, so what do you want?", Sasha asked, miserable.

"Well actually I was hoping to apply to work here", Eren admitted.

"Oh really? Hold on, I'll get the manager", Sasha said. Within minutes, Eren was hired.

Armin decided to check out all the stores in the local mall to work at. He didn't have much luck in the mall's clothes shop, or their Electronics store.

He tried their Dairy Queen, and even the movie cinema, with no luck. Armin sighed as he walked through the main hallway of the mall.

There was a perfume stand in the middle, near one of those cars on display. Two guys were arguing at it.

"Well what are we supposed to do?! Every mall needs a stand that sells perfume!", one said. "But no one has offered!", the other said.

"People HAVE offered, but you just want it to be a cute girl!", the other guy growled, annoyed. "Well no one is gonna buy perfume unless its a cute girl selling it!", the guy barked back.

"You are seriously so stubborn!", the other sighed. "WAIT!", the guy looked, noticing Armin walked nearby.

"Is...is that a dude or a girl?", he asked, confused. "I...I don't know, but if its a dude, I think he's made me gay...", the other admitted.

"Hey! You there!", he waved at Armin then. Armin blinked.

"Uh...me?", he asked. "Yeah, you! Are you looking for a job?", asked the guy. Armin blinked, this was too good to be true.

"Yes, actually! But it would have to be part time, I'm a student at the college", Armin replied, coming over.

"I see...excuse my rudeness, but are you a male or female?", the man asked. Armin frowned, even sighing. It wasn't the first time he was asked this.

"I'm a guy, sir. My name is Armin Arlet", Armin replied. The men exchanged glances.

"Could we make it work?", one whispered.

"We could try...", the other muttered. Armin blinked. "Um...excuse me?", he asked.

"Okay kid, you're hired! One one condition!", they said then. "Which is...?", asked Armin nervously.

"You need to wear this!", they handed him what appeared to be a work uniform. "Now?", asked Armin.

They both nodded. After Armin put it on in a changing room he looked at himself in the mirror. All color drained from his face, looking totally devastated.

This 'uniform' was a girls outfit. It was pink, with the shoulders exposed, with a necklace and ear rings.

"You've got to be kidding me...", Armin stammered. He sighed...if he could get paid enough, maybe he could suck it up.

When he came back to the stand, both guys looked on the verge of nosebleeds. "It's PERFECT!", the one day.

"Is this really necessary?", Armin asked, nervously. "Yes! Tell ya what kid, if you wear this outfit while selling perfume, we'll pay you triple!", the other day.

Armin froze then, his jaw dropping. "Triple, really?", he asked. They both nodded. "Now, show us how you'll do it!", they requested, handing Armin a bottle of perfume.

Armin looked down, thinking for a moment.

'This is gonna suck...its so degrating...but...triple pay? I could do so much for my girlfriend, for Rubi...and not even have to worry about rent...maybe...I can do this', Armin thought.

He then took a deep breath.

"Well hello there sweetie! Would you like to sample our top of the line perfume? Perhaps you'd like to buy some for your wife...oh you're not married? Then maybe you'd be interested in our cologne...it really does suit you", Armin said this in such a girly voice, as he sprayed the perfume a few times.

The workers instantly nosebled, completely impressed.

Armin sighed...he might as well signed up to become a prostitute.

By the end of the day, Eren, Mikasa, Rubi and Armin all met up. "How'd it go, girls?", Eren asked.

"We're hired!", Rubi grinned, as Mikasa smiled. "That's great! I'm proud of you, baby", Eren hugged Mikasa tightly, as Mikasa smiled. The two kissed softly, as Eren caressed Mikasa's cheek.

"That's so great, I'm proud of you sweetie", Armin hugged Rubi close, the two kissing as well.

"We start work tomorrow, what about you?", Mikasa asked Eren softly. "I actually got a job at Mcdonalds with Sasha", Eren replied, grinning.

"Sasha's working there too?", Rubi asked surprised. "That won't last long", Mikasa said, knowing Sasha would sooner or later get fired for eating all the food.

"I'm glad you found a place Eren, Armin, what about you?", asked Mikasa. Armin looked scarred for life, back in his normal clothes.

"Armin? Sweetie, what happened?", asked Rubi, taking his hand.

"You don't want to know...", Armin stated, completely scarred.


	3. Professor Ackerman

"Here's the new list of students for the class!", a woman with red hair wearing glasses handed a sheet of paper to a shorter man with black hair.

The man took it, and read it over. He paused then, frowning. The woman looked at her copy of the paper. "Oh, what's this? A student on here has your last name, Levi!", the woman stated, surprised.

Levi didn't say anything, his eyes narrowing. "It's just a coincidence Hanji", he said coolly.

"Whatever you say Professor!", Hanji nodded, looking eager to start the class. The classroom was insanely clean, the desks shined, and the professor's desk was so insanely neat.

Levi sat at his desk, arranging the papers perfectly, straightening the pens, and opening the laptop. There was a photo in a frame on his desk of himself and his wife, Petra.

The door opened, as students came into the room, finding their desks. Mikasa was one of these students. Eren, Armin and Rubi were all in different classes at this time.

Mikasa wore her red scarf, as she went over to her desk. She sat down, and then looked up at the front of the room.

"Welcome students! I'm the assistant teacher, Hanji!", Hanji exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm your professor. Let's get one thing clear, you come in this classroom for one reason. To work", Levi growled.

Mikasa froze, as her eyes widened, looking right at Levi. Her heart sunk, as she swallowed hard, glaring.

Levi made eye contact with her. He didn't say anything, or bat an eye...but inside his thoughts did travel. For a moment, he thought he was looking right at Akane Ackerman.

He looked away, continuing his lecture. Mikasa didn't say anything, but she knew who she was.

She glared, as her heart continued to pound, looking down at her work.

"If I catch any of you brats making a mess of my desks, you will get instant points off your grade", Levi growled.

During the class, Mikasa concentrated on her work, all Levi gave off and on lectures. During one lecture, Levi noticed one student sticking a piece of gum under the desk.

"Hey BRAT", Levi suddenly stormed over. "Yes sir?", asked the male student, nervously.

"What did you put under your desk?", Levi frowned. "Nothing sir!", the student replied. Levi glared. "Just for that, you can stay after the class and clean this entire desk", he growled.

"What?! Sir, I'll just take the gum off!", the boy protested.

"That's not good enough, kid! This entire desk is now infected with your germs, God only knows where your mouth has been", Levi said coldly.

The boy sulked. "Yes sir...", he sighed.

When class ended, the students flooded out. Mikasa got up, putting away her work. Levi got up from his desk.

He looked at Mikasa, and sighed.

"You look just like her", he said quietly. Mikasa froze, catching this. She glared at him darkly. "Like your mother. You look just like her", Levi said.

"I never expected you to be teaching here...uncle", Mikasa said.

Levi was quiet. "I never even met you before. My brother and I stopped talking when Akane was pregnant with you", he said.

"I was briefly told I had an Uncle...but my dad and you didn't get along. I was told you were estranged from the family. Some common criminal", Mikasa growled.

"Guilty as charged", Levi stated. Mikasa frowned.

She swung her bag over her shoulder. Levi blinked, a subtle look of concern in his eyes.

"That scar...where'd that come from?", he asked, gesturing to his own cheek, the spot where Mikasa had her scar.

Mikasa brushed a piece of her hair over it, hiding it.

"I was hit by a truck...two years ago", she replied quietly. Levi looked at her.

"What...?", he asked, a hint of worry in his tone. Mikasa glared again.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't seem to care when your own brother died, so don't try to show concern now", she growled.

"It's more complicated than that", Levi admitted. "Don't try that bullshit on me", Mikasa growled then. Levi blinked.

"You never even showed your face when I was born! Or at their funeral. You didn't call or anything. They were killed when I was 9 years old!", Mikasa yelled.

Levi looked away. "I did get a phone call, but I also learned the Jaegers took you in. I didn't see a need to travel from another country", he confessed.

Mikasa glared, clenching her fists.

"Of course you wouldn't...its just like dad said, you only care about yourself", she said. Levi glared.

"That is a bold faced fucking lie. Your father always lied about me...", Levi started.

" _DON'T!",_ Mikasa snapped dangerously then. "Don't you fucking dare...talk about my parents. You...you have NO right", she growled, shaking furiously.

Levi fell quiet, not saying anything. Mikasa glared one more time, before exiting the room, slamming the classroom door hard.

Levi sighed, as Hanji approached.

"So that's your niece, huh? I see where she gets her fire from, Uncle", Hanji teased him.

"Shut up four eyes", Levi growled.

Mikasa stormed down the hallway, her breathing heavy, as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Eren stepped out of his own classroom, spotting her.

"Mikasa...?", his eyes turned to worry then, seeing how upset she looked. "Hey, baby, what's wrong? What happened?", Eren hurried to her side.

Mikasa froze, shaking. "It's...my professor", she started. Eren's eyes widened. "Come with me...", he took her hand.

They hurried back to their dorm, Eren was thinking maybe a professor tried something inappropriate with his girlfriend.

Mikasa sat down on their bed, dropping her bag. "What happened?", Eren asked her worriedly, gently taking her hand.

Mikasa took a shaky breath.

"My new professor...his name is Levi...Ackerman", she said softly. Eren blinked, taken aback.

He felt confused, and even alarmed. He thought Mikasa didn't have any other family members. When she and her parents first arrived in their neighborhood, there was no mention of grandparents, uncles, aunts, or cousins.

It was just them, a small, but happy family.

"Ackerman...that's your...", he started, confused.

"He's my uncle, Eren. My father's younger brother", Mikasa continued, her voice a bit shaky.

"Wait...you had an uncle this whole time...? Mikasa, why didn't you-"

"Because he wasn't WORTH mentioning!", Mikasa cut him off sharply. She glared, her hands shaking.

"What did he do, baby?", Eren asked her, his tone softer. Mikasa took another deep breath.

"I never met him before, but I've seen photos. I don't know all of it, but dad only mentioned him to me once, not long before we moved here", she started to explain.

"All I know is...he was estranged from the family. My father and him didn't get along, and stopped talking. Levi was also some criminal at the time...", Mikasa said.

Eren looked down, as he sat beside her. "He's no criminal now it seems...", he said.

Mikasa clenched her fists. "That's not the worst part Eren...I don't give a damn about his past. But...I was told he never showed the night I was born", Mikasa confessed.

Eren blinked, worriedly, listening.

"I was told...the night my mother had me...she nearly died. It was during a violent snowstorm, and the ambulance couldn't get through. She lost so much blood...and it took hours for her to have me...the delivery...it nearly killed her Eren...", Mikasa took a shaky breath, her voice going cracked.

Eren rubbed her back soothingly, knowing this was difficult for her to talk about.

"Levi never showed though...", he realized. "No...even when my father called him, and told him the situation. But...that isn't the worst part of all this Eren. The worst...is...", Mikasa tensed, closing her eyes.

Tears sparkled in them. "Eren, that bastard...never even showed his face at their funeral! He didn't call, or anything! He admitted to my face back in that classroom he knew they died, he knew all of it! But he...and I QUOTE this, didn't see the point of coming over!", Mikasa broke down.

She sobbed, shaking badly. Eren pulled her close, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead.

"He never cared about my parents, Eren...or me...", she cried, shakily. Her voice was a mix of hurt, but also anger. But most of all...bitterness.

"And this scumbag is your professor...", Eren growled, as realization sunk in.

Mikasa nodded. "Mika, is there no way you can switch classes?", Eren asked her. "I highly doubt it...I'll be okay Eren. I'll just...ignore him", Mikasa assured him.

"Baby, listen to me...if he is rude to you...or even looks at you wrong, he'll have to deal with me", Eren growled.

"Eren, no! You'll get expelled for beating up, or even threatening a professor. This isn't like Annie...Levi's a professor here", Mikasa told him, worriedly.

"Then what can I do?", Eren asked, furiously.

"We'll...figure something out", Mikasa replied, taking several deep breaths. Eren continued rubbing her back, and he kissed the scar on her cheek.

Eren nodded. "I'm here for you Mika, I promise that", he assured her.

That evening, Mikasa was in her and Eren's dorm. The two were studying for next week's exam. Mikasa was sitting at the desk, while Eren was on the bed.

Just then, the door opened, a bit clumsily, the doorknob shook a bit first. Eren and Mikasa blinked, to see Armin had opened it.

He was supporting Rubi, who appeared to be drunk.

"Guys...little hand here?", Armin asked. "Oh I'm fiiine Armin! Miki, I heard about that dickhead professor, what are the bloody chances?", Rubi swayed, as she entered the room.

"How much did you have to drink?!", Eren gawked at her, while Mikasa blinked.

"Alot...", Armin answered for her. "Oh be quiet, babe. I'm fine! I can handle my booze...if you ask me, we all need a drink!", Rubi admitted.

She straightened herself up a bit, leaning on the desk. She had brought in a bottle of vodka.

"Well...we are in college...", Eren started, actually pretty intrigued by the idea, and would use any excuse to not study.

"Eren! Don't even! It's bad enough Rubi will be hung over tomorrow!", Armin cried.

"Heeey, what's that supposed to mean Armin!? You don't want to take care of me?", Rubi glared at him, her face red.

"N-No, of course not!", Armin held his hands up. "Whaaat?! You don't?!", Rubi yelled.

"No, that's not how I meant..!", Armin shook his head, scared. Eren chuckled.

"Sounds like you're in trouble Armin", he teased.

"Come onnnnnn! Everyone take a drink, its been a fucked up day", Rubi offered the bottle towards Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa hesitated, while Eren took it. "Eren", Mikasa frowned at him. "We have class tomorrow", she stated.

Eren looked down, about not to take a drink.

"Miki, I think YOU deserve a drink more than anyone right now, gurl! After the shit you had to deal with today...", Rubi pointed out, swaying.

Mikasa bit her lip. She was actually considering it. Eren watched her, surprised.

Mikasa sighed. "Screw it...", she took the bottle from Eren then.

Late into the night, all four were completely slammed. It was quite the scene in the dorm.

Armin and Rubi were playing Outlast 2 on Eren's PS4, although kept dying since they were so drunk, and could barely hold the controller.

Eren was on the bed, starring at the game blankly with Mikasa.

"This game is low key fucked up", Armin said, totally drunk, as red as Rubi now.

"Is she pregnant? I can't tell", Rubi added, starring at the game.

"Eren why the hell did you buy this game? It's satanic", Mikasa asked, her voice a but slurred.

"Mika, don't start that, for fuck's sake, its a horror game...its supposed to be fucked up", Eren grumbled, totally drunk.

"It's a game about your wife giving birth to the anti christ", Mikasa pointed out, taking another drink.

"Is that what it's about? Bloody hell, how'd you get that?", Rubi asked, swaying.

"I thought it was a remake of the Blair Witch", Armin admitted. "That was a movie Armin", Eren corrected, swaying.

Mikasa swayed, pretty red in the face. She then pretty much fell into Eren's arms, her head on his chest.

"Eren...", she whined.

Eren blushed at her closeness, and Mikasa suddenly kissed him. Eren turned red, returning the deep kiss.

Mikasa shoved him down on his back, as she began to strip her clothes off. "Mika, wait! Here..!? Armin and Rubi are in the room!", Eren asked, panicking.

He slightly sobered up from the sight of her breasts, as he blushed, already feeling an erection in his pants.

"Do they really count, Eren?", Mikasa pointed out. Eren blinked, to see Armin had passed out on the floor, and Rubi looked like she wasn't far behind him.

Neither noticed Mikasa was on top of Eren on the bed.

Before Eren could agree, Mikasa kissed him deeply, biting his lip, as she began to even undo his pants.

Rubi passed out only minutes later, as Eren and Mikasa continued into the night.

When morning came, the sun shined into the dorm.

Mikasa was laying in Eren's arms, the both of them completely undressed. Rubi was laying on the floor on her side, drooling on the carpet.

Armin was face down on the floor, still holding the controller a bit.

The bottle of vodka was empty, laying on the floor near an empty box of pizza.

The first to stir was Eren. He groaned, his head pounding. Mikasa opened her eyes softly, also groaning. She had a huge headache, but she also felt nauseous.

"What happened...?", Eren rubbed his forehead, while Armin and Rubi both stirred.

"My fucking head...", Rubi groaned, sitting up, as Armin rubbed his own head.

Armin and Rubi then looked at Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa's breasts were completely exposed, while Eren was shirtless, although luckily the blanket was covering him below the waist.

"Damn Miki, yours are bigger than mine", Rubi teased then. Mikasa instantly turned red. Armin covered his eyes instantly, not looking.

"RUBI?! Armin?! What the hell are you both doing in here?!", Eren gawked, not remembering a thing that happened last night.

"Did you watch us have sex...?", Mikasa muttered, as red as her scarf. She grabbed her shirt, pulling it on.

"You two banged last night?", Rubi asked, half out of it.

"If you did, we were passed out during it", Armin added, as he uncovered his eyes.

"Oh god...we didn't...do anything..really freaky, did we? I mean...we were drunk", Eren began to ask, worriedly.

"No, if they joined in, they would be naked too", Mikasa assured him, rubbing her eyes.

"Thank God...", Rubi added relieved.

"How much did we drink last night...?", Armin wondered, his head pounding. Mikasa suddenly groaned, sitting up, clutching her belly.

"Eren..I think I'm gonna throw up", she admitted.

The four were extremely hung over the rest of the morning. Mikasa and Armin both were throwing up all morning, while Rubi couldn't even move out of bed.

Mikasa had a splitting migraine to boot, and Eren felt heavy as led.

By the afternoon, Mikasa was in bed, and Eren brought her some gingerale. Rubi and Armin were passed out back in their own dorm, after having hot tea.

"Never again, Eren...", Mikasa groaned very weakly. The curtains were closed, since Mikasa's head felt like it may split open at any moment.

"Agreed, baby...", Eren gently sat on the edge of her bed, handing her the glass of cold gingerale. Mikasa drank it, taking more migraine pills with it.

Eren took another migraine pill as well, as he settled into bed next to her.

"Sorry Eren...you're sick too...", Mikasa apologized, wishing she could take care of him. But her migraine was actually so severe, she was seeing spots in her vision.

"Don't apologize, baby. You get worse headaches...just rest, I'll be fine", Eren assured her, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"You need anything else?", he asked tiredly. Mikasa shook her head slowly. "No, you sleep baby...", Mikasa assured him softly.

Eren nodded passing out beside her.

Mikasa held her arm over her forehead, shielding her eyes from any light. She groaned softly, as she then reached under her scarf, pulling her heart locket out.

She opened it, cupping it in her palm, gazing at the photos of her parents.

It made her sick...that her own Uncle could be the way he was. Not even show up at her own birth...and even worse, her own parents' funerals.

Not a phone call, not a letter, not an email...nothing. He didn't try to contact his own niece in any shape or form.

All this time...and Mikasa was 18 years old now, a woman. She wasn't even a girl anymore.

But why...? Why was Levi back now? After all these years? What...were the chances of him teaching her in college?

Mikasa held her heart locket close to her heart. "I'm so sorry...that he treated you that way", she spoke softly. She felt spiritually connected to them.

She always had, but it grew stronger since she actually got to see them during her near death experience when she was 16.

Mikasa rolled onto her side, after closing her locket, and nuzzled against Eren, falling asleep.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys, this will NOT be an Anti Levi fanfic, so please don't get the wrong idea. Because this is a reboot that will be longer, some conflicts (like this one) won't be solved in just one chapter. However Levi's arc will be quite a different story from the original fanfic.**


	4. Harsh Words

On the first floor of the dorms by the windows, Mikasa's back was pressed against the wall, as she and Eren were kissing deeply.

Eren had his arms wrapped around her waist, his hand going under her shirt, up her back while his other hand remained on her waist.

Mikasa had her arms wrapped around his neck, she was very red as they continued kissing deeply, full on tongues.

"Mmmm...Eren..", Mikasa moaned softly, as they paused for a second to gaze into each other's eyes. Eren caressed her cheek softly, and then moved his hand from her back, under her uniform, to her breast, cupping it.

Mikasa cried out, closing her eyes tightly, blushing, savoring the feeling of Eren's hand there. Eren squeezed gently, he could feel the fabric from her bra.

Mikasa gripped his shoulder tightly, feeling warmer and warmer. They both got out of class early, and the dorm was deserted, everyone else in class.

"E-Eren...wait...", she gently pressed her hand to his chest.

"I know we can't here..", Eren began, thinking she was worried they'd get caught. He expected they'd move up to their dorm.

But to his surprise, Mikasa suddenly gripped his shirt, and pulled him into the closet that was right by them.

It was a small walk in closet with shelves of cleaning supplies. There was a rug on the floor as well.

Mikasa shoved Eren against the wall inside, kissing him madly, already removing her uniform.

"Whoa baby...we do have a dorm...", Eren began, surprised, but grinning.

"I can't wait in the elevator..", Mikasa admitted, gasping for breath.

Eren didn't complain, he turned red, totally into this. He removed his shirt, kissing her back, as they couldn't keep their hands off each other as they hastily removed their clothes.

"We only have 20 minutes before classes end...", Eren reminded her breathlessly.

"20 minutes is all we need...", Mikasa assured him, sounding just as breathless.

They couldn't get enough of each other.

They constantly made out, and this would be their fourth time. The other three were in their dorm room.

Within only ten minutes, the two had reached orgasm. Mikasa dug her nails into Eren's shoulders, gritting her teeth, to silence her moans.

Eren panted, as he held her close. Mikasa exhaled shakily, her back arching, as she came down from her orgasm.

She was shaking, her breathing labored, as she held onto Eren. "Easy...breathe baby...don't worry, no one will hear", Eren assured her.

He noticed she was trying to breathe quietly. Mikasa shook her head weakly. "We can't risk it", she replied, breathlessly.

"Hey, we can't risk your ribs", Eren lovingly placed his hand over her chest, rubbing it soothingly. Mikasa took deep breaths, her ribs did hurt quite a bit.

She finally relaxed, breathing heavily, as Eren rubbed her back softly.

"That's it baby...deep breaths", Eren soothed her.

Mikasa relaxed in his arms, as her breathing returned to normal. "I'm sorry Eren...they haven't hurt like this in a while...", she admitted, looking ashamed.

"Hey, don't", Eren gently cupped her face then.

"Don't apologize, dad warned us both about this. You'll still get pain from time to time...", Eren kissed her forehead, and then gently wrapped her red scarf back around her neck.

Mikasa nuzzled it close, nodding softly.

"I love you Eren", she breathed, gazing into his eyes. Eren smiled softly, gazing into hers. "I love you too", he said.

After the two got a shower, and got dressed, Mikasa had to head to work with Rubi. Eren didn't have a shift for another two hours.

Armin was already at work.

Only a few days had passed, and tension remained fairly high in Mikasa's classroom. Although Levi and her didn't exchange words.

"What?! Your brother is Levi?!", Isabel exclaimed. The three girls were getting ready to start taking orders, all wearing their waitress outfits.

Their waitress outfits were the common black and white colors, and all three girls did look very cute in them.

"You mean you know him?", asked Mikasa, while Rubi finished putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"You bet I do! He's like my big brother! Levi may come off as cold, but inside he's a nice guy. Got me out of a lot of jams", Isabel replied cheerfully.

Mikasa frowned. She then turned away, taking the first customer's order. Isabel blinked, scratching her head.

"Was it something I said?", she asked. "It's a long story, Isabel. I'll tell you at break", Rubi replied.

It went without saying that several male customers crushed hard on Mikasa and Rubi. Even a few at Isabel.

But luckily they didn't have to deal with any real harassment yet.

One customer that was a regular was quite sweet to the girls. He was an elderly man who always brought his service dog with him. It was a yellow Labrador.

He would often ask things like "You girls should come have drinks with me tonight" or "Them boyfriends of yours better be treating you all like ladies!"

He was clearly lonely, so the girls didn't get offended by his flirting. But with every regular, there were some new faces the girls never saw before.

Rubi was busy taking an order from a family who were taking forever to decide, while Isabel was in the back getting food. Mikasa noticed a woman enter the diner.

She sat in an empty booth. She had short light red hair, that was just a tiny bit shorter than Mikasa's, and she looked to be in her late 20s to early 30s.

But most noticeable was she pregnant. Around 5 to 6 months.

Mikasa approached her table, in her usual professional fashion. "May I take your order, ma'am?", she asked.

"Oh, yes I...", the woman paused then, starring at Mikasa. There seemed to be a look of surprise in her eyes. Mikasa blinked.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, you just...look a lot like someone I know. I'll just have an iced tea", the woman said quickly.

Mikasa nodded. "I'll have it right out ma'am", she said, writing it down. Mikasa blinked, wondering what that was about.

The woman then got her phone out, and texted someone, an anxious look on her face.

At the college, Levi was walking down the hall when his phone vibrated. He saw a text from his wife, Petra.

It simply said:

" **Your niece is here?! Why didn't you tell me?"**

Levi sighed, stopping, as he texted back.

" **How'd you find out?"**

He waited a few seconds, before getting another reply.

" **She works at the diner. Levi...she looks just like Akane. I was speechless at first..."**

Levi hesitated before texting back. He then looked up, seeing Eren was in the hall, walking towards him. He frowned.

He quick texted his wife that he'd talk to her later. Eren saw Levi up ahead. He bit his lip. He remembered what Mikasa said...but...to see this guy standing in front of him, with such a cold, smug look on his face...

It made Eren sick, the more he thought about everything Mikasa told him.

But he kept his cool, as he went to walk passed Levi.

When he was halfway passed him, Levi glanced at Eren, making eye contact with him.

"Are you treating my niece well?", he asked. Eren stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned to look back at Levi, glaring.

"Excuse me?", he asked.

"I asked you a simple question, kid. I know you two are dating. Are you treating Mikasa with respect?", Levi demanded.

Eren glared. This guy had some serious nerve.

"Alot better than you did, Professor", he said then, frowning.

Levi glared, his eyes flashing darkly. "It seems to me you have a lot more to say. Please...humor me", Levi growled.

Eren clenched his fists...he wanted to restrain himself, but he couldn't.

"It makes me utterly sick...that you didn't show up at their funeral. That you...have the nerve to look at my girlfriend, your own niece in the eye and say...it wasn't worth it! What kind of sick bastard are you?!", he snarled.

Levi was quiet, listening.

"Go on", he simply said. Eren glared. He was shaking furiously.

"You're a fucking scumbag...you're enjoying every minute of this. You didn't give a damn about Mikasa, or her parents...I know your type. And all you care about is yourself!", Eren yelled.

Levi was quiet, a cold glare on his face.

Then, very suddenly, Levi kicked Eren in the gut. It caused Eren to stumble back, coughing, falling to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Levi then kicked Eren in the face, breaking his nose, a tooth flying out.

"What the hell-", Eren began to yell, but Levi continued kicking Eren's face in.

When he finally stopped, Eren was a bloody mess on the floor. He spat out blood, shaking.

"Pathetic...this is as strong as you get? My niece deserves better than a whiny little brat like you", Levi growled.

Eren glared, shakily, looking up at Levi. "You bastard...you'll get thrown out for this...", Eren began to threaten.

"If you're going to take care of Mikasa, you better learn to pick your battles, and not throw yourself in harm's way. After all, as far as you see it, you're all she has. I'm just a scumbag who doesn't give a damn about his family", Levi growled.

Eren blinked, taken aback by this. Wait...was Levi...telling Eren to protect Mikasa? To be there for her? No...that didn't make sense.

"You're a man, Jaeger. Straighten up and start acting like one. And then maybe, Mikasa won't get another scar", Levi said harshly.

Eren flinched, he couldn't even glare at this statement. It was true Eren still tore himself up inside...that day when Mikasa was injured. He blamed himself for not being able to protect her.

But at the same time...he was confused. Levi...the man who couldn't even care to show at Mikasa's birth, her parents funerals...or even when Mikasa was hit by that truck...was actually telling Eren to protect her?

What the hell did this even mean? Eren had no idea.

When evening came, Eren and Mikasa finally got to meet up. Eren had returned from work. He had a bandage over his nose, and his face was bruised badly.

He entered the dorm room, where Mikasa was. She was sitting on the bed, on her laptop.

"Eren!", she glanced up, but she instantly froze, her smile changing to a look of horror.

"Hey Mikasa..", Eren said softly, as he closed the door behind him.

"Eren! What happened?!", Mikasa instantly jumped up, hurrying over to Eren's side. She saw his nose was broken, and one of his teeth had been knocked out.

"Oh my God..Eren, who did this to you?! Tell me!", Mikasa demanded, fearfully and furiously. Eren bit his lip.

"Levi", he answered. Mikasa suddenly glared, dangerously.

"I'll kill him...!", she snarled, about to exit. "Mikasa, wait", Eren took her hand softly. Mikasa stopped.

"Eren, we need to take this to Erwin! Levi can easily get fired for this!", Mikasa cried.

"I thought that at first too...believe me. But...he said some stuff..that threw my off guard", Eren winced, clutching his cheek.

Mikasa quickly grabbed a cloth, and wet it in the bathroom. She returned, gently pressing it to Eren's bruised cheek, a worried look in her eyes as Eren sat down on the bed.

"Stuff like what...?", she asked slowly.

"It was so...weird. He was going on about how I should protect you better, and treat you right. It was...like he actually cared about you...", Eren explained.

Mikasa glared. "That's ridiculous. He's just trying to save his own ass from getting fired...that bastard never cared about me, or my parents", she growled, shakily.

"That could be true...maybe he was just messing with my head. But...there's more", Eren stated. Mikasa listened, as she sat next to him.

"For a guy who doesn't care about his own family...he really got defensive when I said this. If he really didn't care about you or your parents, then why would he get so angry when I assumed he didn't?", Eren pointed out.

Mikasa was silent, but she continued to listen.

"Mikasa, hear me out baby. Look at my face...only someone either truly enraged, or truly crazy would beat someone this badly. If he didn't care about you, or your parents...then why would he get that angry?", Eren said.

Mikasa looked away.

"I'm not saying we can trust him. Or what he's done is right. I'm just saying...maybe there's more to it than we know", Eren explained.

"Until anything is concrete, he's nothing but a heartless bastard in my eyes Eren. Besides...", she suddenly glared dangerously, clenching her fists.

Eren actually felt his heart sunk, scared.

"I'll NEVER forgive him for hurting you...any second chances he thought he had...he just blew from laying a hand on you", she said furiously.

Eren gently squeezed her hand then. "Don't worry about it, Mika. I'm fine...", he assured her. Mikasa looked at him worriedly.

Mikasa then wrapped her arms around him, pressing her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat as the sound soothed her.

"Eren...can I get you anything? Pain medicine, anything?", she asked him, worriedly.

"No, I'm okay sweetie...", Eren gently rubbed her back, as he held her close. The two lay down on the bed, cuddled close.

Eren gently stroked her hair, and caressed her cheek. He lovingly brushed his finger against her scar, before kissing it.

By the next day, Mikasa entered the classroom. She saw Levi sitting at his desk. They made eye contact, and Mikasa glared darkly.

Students began taking their seats, dropping their bags beside their desks. Mikasa set her own bag down at her desk, but she didn't sit down.

Levi kept looking at her, almost like he was expecting this. Mikasa suddenly began walking towards Levi.

Some students noticed, while others didn't yet.

Levi didn't say anything, as Mikasa walked right up to him. There was a split second of silence, when suddenly Mikasa grabbed Levi's hair, pulled back, and then violently slammed his face into the desk.

All the students in the classroom jumped, some gasped, others screamed. One yelled "Holy shit!"

Levi had a bruised nose, and some blood was on his lip, as he didn't attack back.

"If you EVER lay your hand on Eren again, I'll kill you", Mikasa threatened darkly. Many students fell silent, looked terrified.

Levi glared a bit, but he didn't say anything back. Mikasa then turned back, heading to her desk. She sat down, not giving him a second look.

Students who were seated near her backed way up, moving their desks away from her.

Many looked surprised Levi wasn't doing anything about this.

Some even began whispering. "Wait, so I get yelled at for sticking my gum under a desk, but he lets her beat him up?", one boy whispered.

"Shut your mouths and get to work", Levi growled darkly. The class fell silent, quickly getting their textbooks out.

"Miki, are you fucking insane?! What if you get expelled?!", Rubi cried, that evening in the dorm room.

"That's what makes it so perfect. If Levi takes this to the headmaster, we can easily back it up with Levi beating up me", Eren explained, grinning at his girlfriend's badass move.

"I have to admit, it sounds scary, but in the end Professor Levi can't do a thing to them. Especially since Eren's face is still beat up, and that may have been caught on camera", Armin added.

"I'm a bit surprised Levi hasn't taken any sort of action. He beats up Eren, but then doesn't do or say a thing when Miki attacks him?", Rubi pointed out, confused.

"We agree it makes no sense...but I couldn't keep myself restrained. After all he's done...and then he has the nerve to go after Eren?", Mikasa growled.

Not long later, it was getting late and Rubi and Armin were headed to their own dorms for the night. Eren and Mikasa went to bed early that night, exhausted.

"I really hope Miki will be okay...this Levi guy seems cunning", Rubi admitted worriedly.

"I agree he seems smart. But I think we won't have any problems. The fact he physically attacked a student instantly puts him at risk, and he knows it", Armin replied.

They stopped in front of Armin's dorm, and both suddenly blushed. "So...I'll see you tomorrow", Armin began.

Rubi hesitated then, she bit her lip. "Armin...", she started then. Armin blinked. "Yeah...?", he asked.

Rubi looked him in the eye then. She took a deep breath, and suddenly kissed him deeply. Armin blushed, returning the deep, passionate kiss, as he stroked her long red hair.

Rubi wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him against the wall.

"Armin...I...can I...sleep in your dorm tonight?", she raised her eyebrows looking at him, using a very suggesting tone. Armin turned red.

"Yeah...you can", he replied, understanding. He opened the door to his dorm, as the two kissed deeply.

Armin gently pinned her to his bed, very gently caressing her breast, as Rubi released a soft moan, as they continued into the night.


	5. Halloween Party

**Author's Note: Sorry for this insanely late update guys! Wanted to get the first two chapters of the audiobook for this on youtube and it took longer than I expected. Thank you all so much for your patience! Next chapter will be out sooner!**

"A Halloween party?", Armin asked. Eren, Mikasa, Rubi, Sasha and himself were sitting in a booth at Mcdonalds. It was afternoon, and it was Eren and Sasha's lunch break from work.

"Yeah, it's in only 2 weeks. Our College is throwing it", Rubi replied. Mikasa picked up the advertisement paper. It was printed out from a computer, and had a black background, with a clipart haunted house picture, along with some pumpkins and a hanging ghost.

It stated: "HALLOWEEN PARTY: OCTOBER 31ST, 8 PM TO 1 AM. ALCOHOL ALLOWED, THERE WILL BE FOOD, DESSERTS, DRINKS, DANCING, MUSIC AND A COSTUME CONTEST"

"It takes place on Halloween night, although things will most likely get crazy if alcohol's involved", Mikasa admitted.

"Crazy? More like fun! When was the last time any of us had a drink Miki?", Rubi pointed out. "Not sure if us getting drunk at a public party would be a good idea", Armin chuckled.

"Yeah, Rubi's a crazy drunk, and Armin is a light weight, plus I'm like a zombie when I drink...", Eren agreed.

"And Miki gets horny when she drinks", Rubi added. Mikasa turned bright red, freezing like a deer caught in headlights.

"Rubi...!", she hissed, embarrassed. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Miki!", Rubi chuckled.

It was Fall, and all the leaves on the trees changed colors at this point. The Mcdonalds even already had some decorations up for the holiday.

The group had saw all the posters up for this party, so they decided to eat lunch at Eren's work to talk about it.

Only a month and 2 weeks had passed since they started college. However in that month, all of them were slammed with classes and their jobs.

Mikasa recently took a trip to the orphanage a few days ago, and even brought them Halloween candy and other treats.

"So then you all want to go? We're gonna need costumes", Sasha stated. She was eating, of course, a lot of food. She had two big macs, 40 chicken nuggets, three large french fries, a large chocolate milkshake, along with a soda and two Mcflurries.

"We'll have to shop for some this weekend", Eren nodded, he was having a cheeseburger, fries and a Coke.

"Rubi and I actually have a shift after this at the diner", Mikasa said, she was eating 10 chicken nuggets, a medium french fries, and a 7up, along with a hot fudge sundae her and Eren were sharing.

"Hey Miki...how's classes been going?", Rubi asked then, worriedly, eating chicken nuggets, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Her and Armin were sharing chocolate chip cookies.

Eren glanced up, worried. "Oddly...calm. Levi hasn't started anything, and we all know he never reported what happened", Mikasa replied.

"He knows he'd be fired if it was ever found out what he did to Eren", Armin said, he was eating a cheeseburger with fries, and a coke.

"I gotta say, when I heard about it I couldn't believe it. What are the chances of your uncle being a professor here?", Sasha said, eating her fries.

"It doesn't matter...as long as he keeps his mouth shut and his hands to himself, I could care less", Mikasa admitted, bitterly.

Eren gently squeezed her hand then, soothingly. Mikasa gave him a small smile. She the blinked. "Eren...", she started. "Hm?", asked Eren.

"You have ice cream on your face", Mikasa then kissed his cheek, where it was. Eren blushed, he then kissed Mikasa on the lips, unable to control himself.

Mikasa blushed, a bit surprised, but returned the kiss.

"Would you two get a bloody room?!", Rubi growled, while Armin was bright red, Sasha not really paying attention, stuffing her face.

"Hey give us a break! We've been busy as hell", Eren grumbled, while Mikasa blushed.

After they finished eating, Mikasa and Rubi had to hurry off to the diner to work. "Hey Eren...", Armin said then, as he was heading out back to the mall.

"Yeah Armin?", asked Eren, while Sasha went to the cash register.

"Mikasa and Rubi will still be at the diner when we finish our shift today...", Armin started. Eren blinked, not catching on at first.

"So, if you want...we could go...visit and see them in our uniforms", Armin suggested, blushing. Eren instantly turned red, even grinning.

"You're right Armin, its the first day where we get time off when our girls are at work...", he said, happily.

"Rubi must look so cute in her waitress outfit too", Armin smiled, blushing. Eren blushed, just imagining Mikasa in hers.

Both guys looked on the verge of nosebleeds.

"Okay, my shift ends in 2 hours, yours?", Eren asked. "Same!", Armin nodded.

Across town, in a house near the college, Levi was sitting in his living room, drinking tea. Petra, his wife, was sitting next to him, watching TV.

"How have classes been going, dear?", Petra asked softly, she was gently rubbing her swollen belly, six months into her pregnancy now.

"Same as usual. Put another dumb kid in detention for drooling on one of my desks while he was falling asleep", Levi replied.

"You know what I mean, Levi", Petra frowned at his dodging of the question.

Levi glanced at his wife. "How can it go? I was a complete ass back then, and my brother made damn sure his daughter knew it before he died. We simply ignore each other", Levi answered.

Petra's eyes softened. "But Mikasa's your niece...and all that happened a long time ago...", Petra went to reach for the TV remote on the table.

Without saying a word, Levi quickly got it for her, handing it to her. "Levi, I could have got it sweetie", Petra told him.

"It's fine", Levi replied. Ever since they were middle school age, all those years ago, before Akane was even pregnant with Mikasa, or even dating Herrick, Petra always had severe health problems.

She was born with a weak heart, and her immune system wasn't the best either. So she was having some complications during her pregnancy.

Because of all the risks, the couple already planned on a C-Section for her due date.

Petra looked down softly. "Levi. You should just...explain all of it to Mikasa. It would make so much more sense to her then...", she started to suggest.

"Out of the question", Levi growled firmly. Petra frowned, her husband was always so stubborn.

"For now...my only relationship with Mikasa is she's my student. It's what she wants...", Levi said simply.

By the end of Eren and Armin's work shifts, they hurried to the diner where Mikasa and Rubi were.

Eren and Armin took a seat in one of the booths, looking around. "This place is really nice", Armin said.

"May I take your order...Eren?", Mikasa had walked up to their table. Eren looked at her, and he instantly turned red.

Mikasa looked extremely cute but also professional in her waitress outfit. She wasn't even wearing her red scarf, it was safely put in her bag with her normal clothes.

Eren had to smile...it showed how far she's come ever since they were kids. Despite everything Mikasa's been through, she was working at a job, without Eren or her scarf, professionally.

"Hey baby...thought we'd come check this place out...you look beautiful", Eren said. Mikasa blushed.

"Armin!? Eren? Oh bloody hell", Rubi walked over then. Armin turned red in the face, his heart skipping a beat.

Rubi's hair was tied up in a ponytail for work. "Rubi...god you look beautiful", Armin mused. Rubi turned red.

"Hey! Are you two punks harassing those girls?", a voice yelled then. Eren and Armin blinked, to see an elderly man sitting at a table with a yellow Labrador service dog.

"Cause if you two are, I won't hesitate to club either of you over the head with my cane!", the old man added.

"Mr. Takashi its okay, they're our boyfriends", Mikasa assured him.

"Oh...is that so? So these are the two clowns? If you're sure sweetie", the old man said. Eren and Armin sweat dropped.

"Its okay you two, Mr. Takashi joke flirts with us at times, but he's harmless. He's a lonely, and really sweet old man. He even looks out for us", Rubi explained.

"Looks out for you...?", Armin blinked. "Some younger guy obviously try to harass us from time to time. So Mr. Takashi often protects us", Mikasa explained.

"I see...he sounds really nice then", Armin smiled. Eren smiled too.

"So..what will it be you two? Or did you just come to see us in our uniforms?", Rubi frowned. "Yes.! I mean uh...we'll just take some coffee", Eren replied, blushing.

While waiting for the girls, Eren got up, walking up to Mr. Takashi.

"Hey...listen sir, I just wanted to say thank you. For standing up for my girlfriend, I work too so I can't be here", he said.

"No problem, kid. I heard what happened to Mikasa, as a child. Poor thing...no one should have to go through that. Not to mention she was obviously injured...that scar on her cheek is pretty obvious", Mr. Takashi said, concerned.

"Yeah...only two years ago actually. She was hit by a truck, she suffered broken ribs", Eren replied.

"Jesus christ...well, I'm glad she's doing better. You take good care of her, will ya?", Mr. Takashi said. "I will sir, don't worry", Eren nodded.

A good two weeks soon went by, and it was the night of the Halloween Party at the college.

Eren and Mikasa had finished putting their costumes on in their dorm. "How does it look, Mika?", Eren asked.

He was Jason from the horror slasher film, wearing the mask. "Really cool...me?", Mikasa asked, blushing.

She was going as a black cat. She wore a black turtleneck and black pants. It wasn't one of those 'sexy' cat costumes. It was a very cute one.

She had black cat ears on a headband, and she wore black cat paw gloves, along with whiskers drawn on her face from makeup.

Along with a tail attached to the waist part of her sweater. She wore her red scarf, but she wore it in a way where it resembled a collar, and she tied a bell to the front of it.

Eren blushed, smiling. "Adorable, baby", he kissed her forehead then. Mikasa blushed, smiling softly.

They exited their dorm room, to see Armin and Rubi. They were wearing Five Nights at Freddy's costumes. Rubi was Foxy the pirate, while Armin was Chica.

"You two look awesome!", Eren grinned. "Thanks! Miki you look adorable!", Rubi beamed. "And you look creepy, Eren", Armin said, smiling.

"I think its cool you two went for a theme", Mikasa admitted. "Thanks...why didn't you two go for one?", Rubi asked.

"Well, Eren wouldn't bend on not being Jason, and I didn't want to be a murder victim", Mikasa explained.

"I see...well you both still look great", Armin said.

The group went down to where the party was being held. They entered the large room, to hear upbeat Halloween music playing, currently someone was playing the remix of "Spooky Scary Skeletons".

The room was filled with round and long tables, that had Halloween themed table cloths with chairs. There were creative jack'o lanterns on the middle of the tables, along with hay bales set by the side of the walls with more pumpkins.

There was also orange and black balloons, and a whole table of refreshments. There was pizza, potato chips, salads, fried chicken wings, nachos, doritos, along with a bunch of desserts.

Cake, Halloween themed cupcakes, cookies, Jell-o shaped like a human brain, a whole bowl full of candy, eclairs, doughnuts and of course there were drinks too.

Aside from the alcohol, there was a bowl of fruit punch, cans of soda in a cooler full of ice, hot chocolate, and apple cider.

Other decorations included an opening coffin, with an electronic vampire that raised out of it, a life sized animatronic werewolf that howled when you walked passed it, hanging plastic skeletons, and best of all, was a life sized prop of a haunted hotel, done by the theater club.

It had a front desk with a battery operated quill writing on a book, and three doorways with life sized creepy looking ghosts/ghouls that screamed when you walked passed them.

College students and teachers were either dancing, or sitting at tables.

"They seriously went all out!", Eren grinned excited. The group got some punch and cupcakes first, finding a table.

Sasha was dancing with Connie. Sasha had a slice of pizza costume, while Connie was wearing a banana costume.

Jean had one of those rubber horse masks, while Ymir and Krista were Romeo and Juliet, six months after the suicide, as zombies.

Marco was a werewolf, while Annie, Reiner and Bertolt weren't seen anywhere.

"We should dance next guys!", Rubi said excited, as "Spooky Scary Skeletons" continued to play.

"Oh...I'm not good at dancing", Mikasa started, nervously. "Are you kidding, Miki? If you can sing you can dance", Rubi grinned.

She took Armin's hand, as the two went out on the dance floor. Mikasa blushed, Eren smiled. He took her hands, pulling her up.

"Eren, we've only done slow dances together...", Mikasa started, a bit nervous. "Just follow my lead, baby", Eren smiled, leading her out.

Despite her nervousness, Mikasa proved to be really good at dancing. She had great rhythm, and towards the end of it, Eren lifted her up, while Armin and Rubi danced well too.

During the dance, Levi was sitting in the shadows of the party, watching the students.

"Ohh, Levi! I didn't expect to see YOU here", a very drunk Hanji stumbled over to him. She was dressed as a mad scientist for the party.

Levi scoffed. "Keep your distance four eyes", he growled, worried she may puke on him.

"Oh lighten up, Levi! It's a party for crying out loud!", Hanji said, slurring on her words.

Levi didn't say anything, as he saw Mikasa and Eren together dancing. At this point, the song "I'm in Love with a Monster" was playing.

Eren twirled Mikasa, before dipping her, as they locked eyes several times during this song. They danced close, as Eren spun Mikasa again.

She was very swift on her feet, while Armin twirled Rubi. Rubi was just as swift on her feet, as Armin and her held hands, spinning.

Eren then twirled Mikasa close, so he was hugging her from behind, causing Mikasa to blush, smiling, as their bodies swayed with the music.

Eren and Mikasa continued to dance, while Rubi grabbed some drinks with Armin.

When the song ended, the two kissed deeply then. Many other students grinned, some cheering.

"Yeeeaaa get some, Jaeger!", Rubi cheered, already drunk. "Oh my god, she's gonna get slammed tonight, poor Armin", Eren chuckled, as he held Mikasa close.

"Armin's a light weight too, looks like we'll have to carry them both back to their dorm when the party ends", Mikasa chuckled.

Levi watched his niece with Eren, seeing how happy she was.

The song changed to "Monster Mash" at this point.

Hanji, who leaned against the werewolf animatronic, took another drink. "I better get home to Petra, just came to make sure nothing was too out of control", Levi said then.

"Okaaay, say hi to your wife for me...", Hanji slurred, hanging onto the werewolf for support.

"Don't drive home drunk, four eyes. You got someone to drive you?", Levi asked before leaving.

"Suuure, suure", Hanji waved her hand, assuring him.

Far into the party, the costume contest began. It had several categories so everyone won something. Ymir and Krista won first place for "Best Couple costume" while Armin and Rubi won for "Best Theme"

Mikasa won for most "Cute costume" and Eren for "Most Classic"

By 1 in the morning, the party ended. Mikasa was supporting a half passed out Rubi while Eren supported Armin, as they walked back to their dorms.

"Did you two really have to drink so much?", Eren grumbled.

"Wasn't my idea...", Armin groaned tiredly. "Give us a break...", Rubi added weakly.

"You two are lucky we don't have class tomorrow", Mikasa pointed out, as they got into Rubi's dorm room.

Both Armin and Rubi collapsed in the bed, almost instantly falling asleep remaining in their costumes, although their masks were off.

Eren and Mikasa both chuckled, as they clicked off the light, exiting the room.

Once back in their own dorm, Eren and Mikasa changed into their pajamas. Mikasa kept her red scarf on, as she lay in bed, cuddling beside Eren.

"I am exhausted", Eren admitted, yawning. He brought a bowl of popcorn in with two soda cans while Mikasa got their bag of candy from the party.

They decided to watch a horror film until they fell asleep.

"It was a long night, but fun", Mikasa agreed, stretching. She got into bed with Eren, cuddling next to him. They kept just the small, dim desk light on.

Eren pulled up "The Conjuring 2" on the laptop. He opened his soda can, while Mikasa opened a Snickers bar, a fun sized one, taking a bite.

Eren smiled softly then. "Hey...I'm glad you had a fun night tonight baby", he said. Mikasa smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Eren kissed her hair, stroking her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

"We all needed a break. We've been so busy with classes and work", Mikasa admitted tiredly.

After they were about halfway through the movie, Eren and Mikasa had shut it off because they got too distracted with each other.

They were kissing deeply, making out in bed, Eren on top of Mikasa.

Their popcorn bowl was empty, and they had set their soda and the rest of the candy on the desk.

Mikasa's shoulders were exposed, her nightgown slipped down a bit, as Eren gently cupped her breast, their kiss only deepening.

Mikasa was red, moaning softly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they paused to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You're not too tired babe..?", Eren began to asked her, with a suggesting tone. Mikasa kissed him deeply in answer, as she began to strip off her nightgown.

Eren removed his shirt, as the two continued into the night. After making love, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, the only piece of clothing remaining on was Mikasa's red scarf.


	6. Petra

**Author's Note: Okay guys important! The College Arc is only gonna be 8 chapters total, much like Junior High. But the next arc, the "Family Arc" will be MUCH longer! More like 15 to 20 chapters.**

"Thanks for covering Isabel's shift, Mikasa", the diner manager said. It was sunset, and Mikasa was just getting off work. She had redressed into her normal clothes, wrapping her red scarf around her neck, and put her black coat on.

It was winter, and there was already snow on the streets and sidewalks. It was also very cold outside.

Rubi and Armin were busy studying back at the dorm, and Eren was still at work. Isabel had twisted her ankle, so Mikasa took over her shift.

"It's fine sir, tomorrow at 3, right?", Mikasa asked. "That's right, have a good night Mikasa", the manager said.

"You too sir", Mikasa exited the diner. She pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket, a short grocery list.

It was so cold out that no one felt like getting takeout, so Mikasa decided to bring back some warm meals for the next few days.

As Mikasa walked down the sidewalk, she had barely left the street with the diner, when she saw someone walking up to her. She blinked, recognizing the person.

It was that same woman who came into the diner once in a while. And judging by her stomach, she was far into her pregnancy now.

No less than 8 months. Possibly 9.

"Mikasa...right?", she suddenly asked, after stopping in front of Mikasa. Mikasa looked at her. "Yes...how did you...", Mikasa started to ask.

The woman gave a soft smile. "My name is Petra...and..I'm Levi's wife", she introduced herself.

Mikasa bit her lip, as her eyes darkened. "I see..", she said, bitterly. She went to turn the other way.

"Wait!", Petra said quickly then. At first Mikasa didn't stop. She didn't want to talk to anyone who was close to Levi.

Not after everything he's done.

"Mikasa, I knew your mother!", Petra revealed then. Mikasa stopped, glancing back at Petra, a look of shock on her face.

"What...?", she asked.

"I know its hard to believe sweetie, but...your mother and I...we were like sisters...when she was alive", Petra's voice actually cracked a bit.

Mikasa blinked, worriedly, and surprised, as she fully turned to face Petra.

"And I know you have a lot of questions...my husband's too stubborn about it. But you deserve to know everything", Petra added, placing her hand on her swollen belly.

"Okay...come with me back to the diner. We'll talk there...you shouldn't be on your feet", Mikasa decided, a concerned look in her eyes.

Petra looked at her, relieved, even happy Mikasa wanted to talk to her.

They went back to the diner, and sat in one of the booths, and got some hot chocolate.

"When are you due...?", Mikasa asked first. "Next month...although Levi and I plan to go to the hospital tomorrow, since a C-section is planned due to my health..", Petra replied.

Mikasa picked up on the fact Petra sounded quite breathless.

"I know what you must be thinking...how could I be with Levi? If I was friends with your mother", Petra asked.

"Yeah...I mean...you seem really sweet. But Levi..", Mikasa admitted. Petra gave a kind smile. She then pulled a book binder from the bag she was carrying in.

Mikasa blinked. "Take a look", Petra offered.

Mikasa opened the binder, and her eyes widened, her heart sinking. She even forgot to breath. Inside this binder, was a large collection of photos and letters.

All the photos were of Akane and Petra, along with Herrick and even Levi.

One photo showed Akane and Petra hugging at the park, back during high school. Another showed all of them at a picnic in middle school.

One page had pictures from Herrick and Akane's wedding day, Levi wasn't in any of these photos but Petra was.

The last phone showed Petra and a pregnant Akane. "That was when she was 5 months into her pregnancy with you...and...it was one of the last times we saw each other", Petra explained, sadly.

Mikasa studied the photos, swallowing hard. Akane and Petra...they looked inseparable. It reminded her of herself and Rubi.

She also noticed, in the photos, Petra appeared sicker and sicker in each one.

She especially looked pale in the last photo.

"These letters...", Mikasa looked at one. Petra looked down grimly.

"During the rest of Akane's pregnancy, I was in the hospital...so we could only send letters and call each other. Akane visited when she could, but...", Petra hesitated.

It seemed like it was difficult for her to talk about. Mikasa's eyes softened.

"Akane was sick too...her health wasn't the greatest either. And well the further she got into her pregnancy, the weaker she got. So our visits became less and less frequent. The night you were born...I wanted to be there...so badly. But...I was having surgery that night. I...was scared to death...your mother needed me...and I was useless", Petra's voice cracked, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I only met you once, when you were a baby. Things got worse...my health only deteriorated, and Herrick's work was becoming more needed in this country. So after they moved here with you, Akane and I tried to stay in contact...but my health just got worse. I...nearly die so...", Petra went on.

Mikasa looked down. "My mother...never mentioned you though", she admitted.

"It was most likely too painful for her to talk about. I was on my death bed for weeks...months. And every time it seemed like I may recover, I relapsed. Some doctors even began to refuse to treat me. Said it was cruel to keep me alive...", Petra explained.

"That's..horrible", Mikasa said softly. She blinked then, freezing, as a memory returned to her. She recalled...as a child, there were quite a few times when she would wake up in the middle of the night, and hear her mom crying. She remembered her dad would take Mikasa back to bed...

And she never understood what it was all about.

"But..I don't understand, Petra. Why would you marry Levi..if...", Mikasa began to ask. Petra gave a small smile.

"I know it appears like Levi doesn't care about you, or that he loved your parents. But...the truth is sweetie, its quite the opposite", Petra admitted.

She shifted a little bit in her seat, seeming a bit uncomfortable, her hand hadn't left her belly all this time. Mikasa kept a worried eye on her, since Petra looked like she could go into labor at any moment.

"Petra...are you all right?", Mikasa asked worriedly. "I'm fine sweetie...", Petra assured her, although it was partly a bit of a lie.

She was feeling very mild pains in her abdomen, but they were so mild, Petra didn't really worry about it.

"You should be resting in bed", Mikasa pointed out, worriedly. Petra smiled...she reminded her so much of Akane.

"I had to talk to you. Levi's too stubborn and I was tired of waiting. Don't worry about me. So...Levi was friends with us since middle school. All four of us were close friends", Petra admitted.

Mikasa smiled softly...just like her, Eren, Armin and Rubi.

"But, the older we got, the more...let's say complicated things were. Once we reached high school age, it was obvious Levi...", Petra hesitated at first.

Mikasa blinked. "You won't believe this sweetie but...Levi was madly in love with Akane...your mom", Petra said then.

Mikasa froze, her mind even went blank for a moment at this statement.

"I'm sorry...what?", she asked, shaking her head. "It's true. Levi had the biggest crush on your mom. And well...that started a rivalry between him and Herrick, your dad", Petra said.

"They both liked her, and got into a lot of arguments and even a few physical fights in high school. Akane though...she was actually more worried about my feelings. She knew I was in love with Levi, so she never gave Levi a second look", Petra explained.

"But she liked my dad...?", Mikasa asked, still looking in shock.

Petra smiled. "She loved your dad, but she was so shy. After they finally confessed their feelings, Levi became more distant of us. He hardly joined us for lunch anymore...", Petra said.

"We thought he'd move on, get over it. But...he didn't. After a final argument between Levi and Herrick, Levi no longer talked to us. He didn't attend the wedding either", Petra went on.

"So...Levi was jealous...and even heartbroken", Mikasa realized.

"Yes. But..let me continue. The night you were born...Levi really couldn't come. He was several miles away, and all the trains and roads were shut down because of the blizzard. He tried like crazy...but...he couldn't get through", Petra revealed.

"Your father was so worried for Akane, and angry at Levi still..so he naturally sounded bitter about the whole thing to you. When the storm passed, Levi was too ashamed to show", Petra said.

Mikasa was quiet, her thoughts racing. At this point, she didn't know how to feel about her uncle.

Petra looked down softly, as she exhaled then, her hand rubbing her belly.

"Not long after your parents died...Levi came to the hospital, and had me moved to a better hospital. He..gave me hope. Something to live for. He stayed with me at the hospital, and took care of me...he was there for me when every doctor gave up on me", Petra admitted.

"Levi may have told you some nonsense like he didn't come to your mother and father's funerals because of whatever, but the truth is...", Petra took a deep breath.

"It was much too painful for Levi to look at you. He saw a photo of you, and..he broke down in front of me. You look just like your mother after all. It was too hard for him...and...even harder to face reality they were dead", Petra explained grimly.

Mikasa was quiet, even slightly trembling. Petra noticed. "Sweetie...", she gently reached her hand across the table then, taking Mikasa's hand.

Mikasa squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry honey, this can't be easy for you to talk about", Petra said.

Mikasa shook her head, sniffing. "No...don't apologize, Petra. I should be thanking you. I...had no idea you were so close to my mom", she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"When I found out what happened to your mother...I was in the hospital and...I couldn't keep it together. The first thing I wanted to know was where you were, if you were safe...I...was so relieved when I heard the Jaegers took you in. But...much like Levi I couldn't face you...", Petra admitted.

She swallowed hard, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I...when I...found out Akane was gone I...I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to accept it as reality. Especially...how she died. And the fact you had to see it...", she cried.

"If it wasn't for Eren...I wouldn't have made it this far...", Mikasa admitted softly. "I'm forever thankful to that boy...I'm so sorry for Levi's recent actions. I think he's angry...more at himself, but he took it out on Eren", Petra added.

"But please...Levi isn't anyone evil, or cold. He comes off that way, but when you get right down to it, Levi cares deeply for his family. And he's never stopped grieving for your parents. He regretted never making amends with your father...", she said.

"I...don't even...know how to feel about Levi", Mikasa confessed.

"That's understandable sweetheart. This is so much to take in, and it wouldn't be natural to expect you to instantly let go of your grudge against him. It's too much...but please, promise me something Mikasa", Petra said.

Mikasa looked at her.

"Promise me...you and Levi will patch things up. You'll both...become a family", Petra said. It was getting dark, as the two were getting ready to leave.

Mikasa got up.

"I...I'll try. But...I can promise you this", Mikasa then kindly offered her hands to Petra, to help her up. Petra gave a thankful smile, as she took Mikasa's hands.

Mikasa carefully helped Petra to her feet, as Petra exhaled a bit heavily. "I...would love it if you were part of my life Petra. Because you clearly...cared a lot for my mom", Mikasa said softly.

Petra's heart skipped a beat, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh Mikasa...that makes me so happy to hear that", Petra beamed, tearfully. The girls hugged then. Petra blinked tears from her eyes.

"I won't lie...when I first saw you a few months back...I thought Akane had come back from the dead. You're as beautiful as she was", Petra smiled kindly, as they gently broke apart.

She gently caressed Mikasa's cheek, while Mikasa smiled softly. She was holding back her own tears...it meant so much to Mikasa for Petra to say that. To hear anyone say that.

"It's getting dark fast...do you need me to take you home?", Mikasa asked worriedly.

"No, I'm all right honey. My car's parked there. And home isn't far", Petra assured her.

"Oh..here", Mikasa then handed Petra her phone number. "Thanks, are you okay to walk back to the dorm?", Petra asked softly.

"Yeah, Eren's meeting me at the market", Mikasa replied.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon then sweetie", Petra smiled. Mikasa nodded, smiling back. Petra got into her car, and drove off.

Mikasa hurried to the market. Eren was standing outside it, shivering a bit, looking confused, even worried why Mikasa was so late, and didn't even answer her phone.

"Eren!", Mikasa ran over. Eren jumped, his eyes wide.

"Mikasa!", Eren hugged her then. "Are you okay?! I texted you like 10 times, and you're so late", Eren fretted, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Eren. I'm sorry for worrying you...", Mikasa then explained everything to Eren, as the two got their groceries.

It was on the walk back home they she finally finished telling him it all.

Eren was speechless at the end. "Holy shit...Mikasa...seriously?!", he gawked at her. Mikasa gave a small nod, her scarf covering her mouth.

"Well...I'm glad at the very least you know Petra now. It sounds like you two would become close friends...but as far as your uncle...", Eren said.

"Petra's really sweet. I like her...alot. I'm also worried about her Eren", Mikasa replied. "Yeah...you mentioned she's about to have a baby", Eren said softly.

"Petra told me she's always had bad health, a weak heart. She's going to the hospital tomorrow for a C-section, since a natural childbirth is too risky", Mikasa said.

"Damn...but...about Levi...", Eren started. Mikasa looked down.

"Of course I'm less angry after hearing all of that but...I still...", Mikasa began.

"You're still hurt...", Eren realized. Mikasa closed her eyes for a second.

"It's selfish...but...I can't...let it go", she started.

"Mikasa, baby that's okay. You want an apology from Levi...you won't be able to let it go until Levi and you talk. And that's completely normal. I don't blame you", Eren assured her.

He gently squeezed her hand.

Later that evening, Petra and Levi were in their bedroom. They planned on going to bed early, since they were leaving for the hospital the next day, early.

"Everything's packed, right?", Levi asked his wife.

"Yeah, and you installed the car seat?", Petra asked him, sitting on the bed. She sounded very tired, and even looked a bit pale.

"All done...", Levi frowned then, worried.

"You feeling okay, sweetie?", he gently sat beside her, taking her hand, rubbing her back.

"Yeah...sorry, I was having some braxton hicks contractions today, but I'm okay", Petra assured him.

"You sure they weren't real?", Levi asked worriedly, even a but panicked. Petra nodded. "I'm sure...Levi, I...talked to Mikasa today", Petra admitted then.

Levi went quiet, looking away. "Don't make that face. You need to talk to her. Mikasa's hurting too you know", Petra frowned.

Levi sighed, getting up. "I'm going to brush my teeth..you need anything?", he asked. His tone was soft, but he completely brushed over the subject.

Petra's eyes softened. She was frustrated, but too exhausted to press the matter. "No, I'm okay honey", she replied.

Levi nodded, as he exited the bedroom. He walked down the hall, and entered the bathroom, clicking the light on.

His mind was blank...he was pushing all of it in the back of his head. He didn't want to think about it...or remember any of it.

As it was...it was killing him to have to look at Mikasa every day in class. To see her...a spitting image of Akane.

The woman he once loved so much. And..a part of him even felt foolish. He spent so long obsessing over a woman who didn't even share his feelings, when the woman he was really meant to be with was by his side this whole time.

And now she was his wife..and they were expecting their first child.

Just as Levi began running the sink water, he suddenly heard Petra cry out in pain from the bedroom.

Levi jumped, his heart sinking, as he hurried back to the bedroom.

"Petra!", he hurried in to see his wife was sitting up, clutching her swollen belly. She was gritting her teeth painfully, already sweating a bit.

She was having contractions, but that wasn't the worst part. As Levi hurried to her side, he saw a puddle on the bed sheets.

"Levi...my water broke...!", Petra cried, fearfully, her breathing labored and urgent.

The following morning in class, it felt like any other day. It was still freezing outside, and students dressed extra warm.

Mikasa entered her classroom. She blinked, noticing the professor's desk was empty.

"Where's Professor Levi?", a student whispered.

Mikasa's eyes expressed worry, remembering Petra mention about the C-Section being today.

"Hey class!", Hanji stepped out from the back room then. "Soo uh I know this is different, Professor Levi is going to be absent for a while as your professor, so I'll be taking over", Hanji said.

"Why's he absent?", a student asked, as Mikasa sat at her desk.

"Um well...his wife had a baby last night", Hanji replied. Mikasa raised her eyebrows then...something was strange about Hanji's tone.

In fact, she was acting strange in general. Her normal cheerful attitude seemed to be replaced with worry, even fear.

She was sweating, and she kept glancing at her phone, anxiously.

"Oh really?", some students sounded happy, others surprised. "Yes, he has a son. So let's get on with the lesson, shall we?", Hanji said.

Mikasa starred at Hanji..something felt wrong. Very wrong. Mikasa couldn't explain it, but she felt it in her gut.

When class ended, and after students left, Mikasa stayed behind. She walked up to Hanji, who was clearing the board.

"Hanji", Mikasa said. "Huh?! Oh Mikasa, hey there!", Hanji forced a fake smile, after jumping a bit.

"What's going on? Is Petra all right?", Mikasa demanded.

Hanji hesitated. Her expression softened then. "Petra's water broke last night...and...it all happened so fast, she couldn't have a C-Section...", she started. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, in horror.

"Mikasa, Petra...suffered a severe hemorrhage. Its best you go to the ER yourself to find out all the details...", Hanji revealed.


	7. Heavenly Reunion

The waiting room in the Emergency room was fairly crowded. The front doors opened, as Mikasa hurried in, Eren, Armin and Rubi not far behind her.

"Mikasa, slow down!", Eren said worriedly, as they hurried inside. Mikasa was ahead of them, not answering Eren, her heart pounding, as she already felt a severe stress migraine coming on.

It was a different hospital, not Grisha's, since the college was several towns away.

Mikasa stormed up to the front desk. "We're here to see Petra Ackerman", she said urgently.

"Petra Ackerman...", the receptionist looked on her computer.

"Are you family...?", she asked after a few seconds. "I'm her Step Niece", Mikasa replied, she was tapping her foot anxiously.

Her head felt like it may split open. "Okay sweetie...I'll send Petra's doctor right out to speak with you", the receptionist told her.

Eren walked up, gently taking Mikasa's hand, giving it an assuring squeeze.

Rubi bit her lip, swallowing hard. "If they're sending the doctor out right away...it's serious", she said worriedly.

Armin rubbed her arm softly, a worried look in his eyes too.

The ER doors opened, as a doctor came out. He looked exhausted, like he had been up all night.

"Mikasa?", he asked kindly. "How's Petra? And the baby?", Mikasa demanded, fearfully.

The doctor hesitated, he seemed like he could barely look them in the face.

Eren's heart sunk..he recognized that expression. It reminded him so much of one Grisha held, back when Mikasa's ribs were fractured. Only this time...the expression was even more grim.

"Please, come over here and sit down", the doctor offered, he placed a kind hand on Mikasa's arm, he could see how scared she was.

The kind gesture, while should of comforted Mikasa, only made her hold her breath...as she got as sinking feeling.

The doctor led them to a quiet room, as they sat down.

Eren sat next to Mikasa, while Rubi sat on the other side of her, Armin by Rubi. The doctor sighed softly, sitting down across from them.

"The baby is just fine...it's a boy, he's perfectly healthy. 8 lbs...", he started slowly. Mikasa tensed, listening, while Rubi looked anxious.

Her eyes even darkened, fearfully. She knew from her own mother being an experienced midwife, that any time something was very wrong, the doctor always gave the news of the baby first. And always took the family and friends to a private room.

"However the mother...Petra...I'm afraid, there isn't much more we can do", the doctor said then. Rubi's heart sunk.

But Mikasa glared. "What the hell does that mean!?", Mikasa demanded. "Mika...", Eren gently held her hand.

"It means we're barely able to keep her alive, now as we speak...", the doctor replied sadly.

Mikasa's glare only darkened, as she suddenly stood up.

"You're going to tell me in EVERY detail what the hell happened to my Aunt!", she snarled, almost dangerously.

"Miki, calm down! He's doing all he can!", Rubi cried softly.

"It's all right...Mikasa has every right to be angry", the doctor held an assuring hand up to Rubi.

Mikasa was shaking, but she sat back down, her glare leaving a bit.

"And she's right, you all deserve to know what happened last night...do you all mind?", the doctor had pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"It's been a long night, and I promised my wife I'd quit but...", he looked shaken actually.

"No, go ahead sir", Eren assured him, not really minding. And even understood.

The doctor lit it, as he took a puff and sighed.

"Last night, Petra suddenly got contractions, and her water broke almost instantly. But they weren't normal contractions. They were abnormally painful ones. And before anyone even knew it, she was in advanced labor...", he began.

Mikasa swallowed hard, her hands trembling.

"I think...she was having contractions earlier that day. When we talked at the diner", she admitted, shakily.

"Really Miki?", asked Rubi softly. "If she did they were very mild, but...I could see it on her face. She looked uncomfortable, and she was out of breath", Mikasa nodded.

"That makes sense..it was your Aunt's first pregnancy, and since they were mild she most likely didn't realize it was actual labor", the doctor nodded softly.

"So...what happened..after her water broke?", asked Mikasa.

"Levi and her got in the car, to drive to the hospital. It's only a 15 minute drive...but they didn't even make it to the hospital", the doctor said.

Eren's eyes widened, so did Armin's, while Mikasa's heart sunk.

"The baby came in the car?", asked Rubi, fearfully.

"Afraid so...Levi told me everything that happened. They had only been driving for 8 minutes, and the baby's head started crowning. Levi had to pull over, and assist her...", the doctor explained.

Mikasa looked down, just thinking about it made her sick...sick with worry, and fear.

"So then...what caused the hemorrhage?", asked Armin after a few seconds of silence. Mikasa looked up.

"The complication was...things moved way too fast...", the doctor started. Rubi's eyes widened then.

"Sir...by any chance, was she not fully dilated?", she asked then. "You're correct...", the doctor said grimly.

Mikasa's heart sunk, she even gasped. Eren and Armin both looked horrified.

"Petra was having extremely strong contractions, they were only seconds apart, and the baby was coming faster than her body could dilate. Levi thinks the baby's head began crowning from just the contractions alone, she didn't even have to push...from what we could tell she was only 5 cementers dilated out of 10...", the doctor revealed.

"Only five...?!", Rubi cried, horrified. Mikasa had froze, her eyes expressed shock...disbelief.

"So of course...she tore. Bad. But the tear was so severe, she began to bleed out nonstop. Combined this with her health problems, she was hemorrhaging before the ambulance arrived", the doctor said.

Mikasa looked down, her arms shaking. Her head was pounding badly, as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"So...now what? How is she now?", she asked, shakily. Eren rubbed his girlfriend's back softly.

"When she arrived at the hospital, we confirmed she may have suffered some heart trauma. Such a scary and stressful thing happening to someone with a very weak heart...it was expected. We've been caring for her all night but...", the doctor took a deep breath.

"Listen...I won't sugar coat any of this. Petra...isn't going to pull through. She's hanging on by a thread. We currently have her on oxygen, a heart monitor..and about a dozen other machines but...last night, her heart stopped beating twice...we were amazed we got it beating again but...", the doctor looked down.

"How do you even know that for sure? Maybe she'll pull through!", Eren said, as Mikasa starred, a lump in her throat.

"I know this because right now the only thing keeping her alive...is life support", the doctor replied. Eren froze, his heart sinking.

"So then...its just a matter of...when to pull the plug...", Armin realized, grimly.

"I told Levi...its cruel to prolong Petra's suffering. I doubt she'll regain consciousness. I'm...so sorry. Truly...I am", the doctor said.

Mikasa swallowed hard, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Did...did Petra ever get to...even see her baby? To even hold him?", she asked then, her voice cracked. "I'm afraid...no..", the doctor admitted.

Mikasa clenched her fists, shaking furiously, gritting her teeth. "Where's Levi?", asked Eren.

"In the waiting room...", replied the doctor.

Before returning to the waiting room, Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Rubi looked through the glass window, in the nursery.

They saw the black haired baby boy in the middle of the room, sleeping peacefully. Mikasa choked back a sob, as Rubi gently hugged her then.

Eren rubbed Mikasa's back, kissing her hair.

They were taken to the Critical Care unit, where Petra was. "I'm sorry, but only one of you can go in, and just for a few seconds", a nurse said.

Mikasa walked in, while the rest waited out.

Mikasa walked up to Petra's beside, as her heart sunk. All color drained from Mikasa's face. Petra was unconscious, laying on the bed. Her face was very white, and she was hooked up to several machines.

She had an oxygen mask on, her chest wasn't even rising up and down hardly.

Mikasa gently took Petra's limp, cold hand, tears in her eyes. She even sobbed softly, shaking.

She finally..got to meet someone who knew her mother. It even felt like a part of her mother was back.

But now...she was losing that small part.

She remembered what Petra requested of her...to make amends with Levi.

It was the one and only thing Petra asked of her. Mikasa gently stroked Petra's hair. "I'm going to keep my promise to you, Auntie..", she said softly, her voice cracked.

Mikasa gently kissed Petra's forehead, before exiting the room.

"Mikasa...", Eren looked at her worried. Mikasa shook, tears streaming down her face. Eren then pulled her close, hugging her tightly, as Mikasa broke down, sobbing in Eren's arms.

"Why...Eren...why?! Why does everyone I care about...die?!", Mikasa sobbed, frustrated, clinging tightly to Eren.

"Oh baby...", Eren gently pulled her closer, as they sat down. "Miki...", Rubi's own eyes filled with tears, as Armin held her close.

"Who's next?! Eren...who!? Mom? Armin? Rubi? You?! I can't...I can't lose anyone else...I just...CAN'T!", Mikasa yelled, tearfully.

Eren gently rocked her back and fourth, soothing her. He knew she needed to let it all out. Rubi and Armin decided to give the two some privacy, and also get them something to drink.

"Listen to me sweetheart...nobody is next. I promise you that...you aren't going to lose anyone else", Eren assured her. Mikasa sobbed softly, clinging to him tightly still.

"You don't know that Eren...no one does. Wasn't it enough...that I lost my parents...?! Wasn't it enough I had to see it...happen?!", Mikasa sobbed.

She then suddenly cried out in pain, clutching her head. "Mika..", Eren kept his voice low, but his eyes expressed worry, knowing she had to be having a huge stress migraine at this point.

Her head felt like it may split open, and she actually felt dizzy, her breathing growing heavy.

"Mikasa, easy...easy, deep breaths...", Eren soothed her, rubbing her back, as Mikasa sniffed, her breathing remaining uneven.

Armin and Rubi hurried over. "Miki!", seeing Mikasa's pained expression, Rubi hurried over. "Armin, get a nurse!", she ordered, urgently, taking Mikasa's hand.

"Right..!", Armin hurried to get one, as Mikasa continued clutching her head, gritting her teeth painfully, her eyes shut tightly.

Everything was going black for her, as her migraine actually started to blind her. Within seconds, she passed out in Eren's arms from the pain.

When Mikasa woke, she groaned weakly. She saw she was in a hospital bed, as she glanced around the room weakly.

"Hey...", Eren was at her beside, holding her hand, a worried look in his eyes.

"Eren...", Mikasa sat up, reaching for her red scarf, which was on the nightstand.

"Easy...don't try to move yet. You got a really bad migraine. The doctors gave you medicine", Eren told her, softly.

"I'm fine...how long was I out..? How's Petra?", asked Mikasa, worriedly.

"Her condition hasn't changed...", Eren answered, grimly.

"Mikasa...listen to me. You are NOT going to lose anyone else...", he assured her then, looking at her dead in the eye.

Mikasa looked at him, she exhaled shakily. She then took both his hands. "Eren...promise me. Promise me...you won't ever die. I can't...lose you...or Rubi...or mom...or Armin...or anyone else. I...can't go through this ever again", Mikasa pleaded.

Eren very gently cupped her face then, pressing his forehead to hers, gazing in her eyes.

"I promise, Mikasa. I'll always be here at your side. And so will everyone else", he soothed her. Mikasa released a shaky breath, nodding, as Eren kissed her forehead, and then her scar.

"I need to talk to Levi...", Mikasa said then. Eren blinked, as he carefully helped her out of bed.

"Are you okay to walk?", he fretted. "Yes. It was Petra's one and only request...I need to talk to him", Mikasa replied.

As they exited the room, Rubi and Armin looked over. "Miki! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!", cried Rubi, hurrying over, worried.

"The doctor wants to keep you overnight", Armin added, worriedly.

"I'm fine guys...is my uncle still here?", asked Mikasa, she gave Rubi's hand an assuring squeeze.

"He's still in the waiting room...he hasn't left", Armin replied. Mikasa nodded.

She walked into the waiting room, and saw Levi sitting by himself, over by the window. He looked...numb. Like he wasn't even living anymore.

Mikasa walked over, while Eren, Armin and Rubi stayed behind, giving the two time alone.

Levi didn't hear her at first, seeming in shock...disbelief.

"Levi", Mikasa said then, standing over him. Levi glanced at her, as he blinked.

"Mikasa...", he started, numbly. Mikasa sat next to him.

"I know everything...and not just about today. Petra told me...all about your past. And your relationship with my parents", Mikasa stated.

Levi looked away, silent.

"Why didn't you just tell me...", Mikasa asked, a hint of anger in her tone. "Because it wouldn't have mattered...it was a chapter of my life I made many mistakes in", Levi replied.

"It DOES matter! To ME at the very least!", Mikasa snapped then, glaring. Levi blinked, looking at her.

"Because you were too fucking stubborn to say anything...for so long...I only got to spend time with my only Aunt for a day! And now...now...", Mikasa trembled, tearfully.

Levi's eyes widened a bit, as he looked at Mikasa. "But...I can't...stay angry at you. I won't...because it was Petra's last wish. She wanted us to get along, be a family again...", Mikasa said then.

Levi listened, his heart sinking.

"I...no..WE owe that much to her!", Mikasa cried. There was a moment of silence. Levi then looked down.

There was a look of deep guilt and regret in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...", he said, softly. Mikasa looked at him.

"I...damn it...nothing I can say is good enough...I really was an asshole all those years ago. I fought with my one and only brother...and completely ignored the girl I truly loved...without realizing it. By the time I accepted Petra's feelings...she was so sick, and we missed so many years together...", Levi shook, tears appeared in his eyes.

"The night you were born...I tried so fucking hard to get there. When my brother called...I could hear Akane's screams in the background. It tore me up inside...but...", Levi swallowed hard.

"When I found out how they died...in such a cruel...horrible way, I...couldn't face reality. Or you. I knew you were okay, with the Jaeger family..but...I couldn't bring myself to see you. Because I knew that meant...accepting the fact my brother and Akane...were killed. Before...I could even...apologize...", Levi was shaking badly now.

"Petra...was the one thing I did right. Things finally...started to make sense. When we got married, and when she got pregnant. We moved back here...because I actually felt ready to face you. But now...I've even failed Petra...", Levi sobbed.

Mikasa was quiet, her face tear stained.

"I need to face it...no matter where I go, I drag people down. I...how...am I supposed to move on from this? ", Levi said. Mikasa frowned then, tearfully.

"Levi..", Eren approached then. Levi and Mikasa blinked.

"Stop acting like you've lost everything. Look around. You have a niece...a beautiful niece, and a son. A healthy son. You need to live for them. Make things right for them", Eren said, firmly.

"Eren...", Mikasa mused. Levi looked down, he wiped his eyes. "You're right Eren...", he stood up.

"I'm...sorry. To all of you. Mikasa, I know I can't be forgiven overnight. But...I want to be part of your life", Levi said.

Mikasa gave a small tearful smile. "I want you part of mine...and I know that's what Petra wants...more than anything, Uncle", she nodded.

Levi and Mikasa's eyes met, they then hugged softly. Levi's breath staggered...she was so much like Akane...it was mind numbing.

Eren, Rubi and Armin watched, relieved for the two.

By the next morning, they were in Petra's room. Levi was sitting at her bedside, holding her limp hand. Mikasa sat on the other side, holding the baby, who was wrapped in a blue blanket.

Eren, Armin and Rubi waited outside.

"She won't feel anything...she'll simply slip away", the doctor told Levi, as Levi signed the paperwork to remove the plug.

Levi couldn't bear it. She was suffering, and it was just cruel to keep this up. Mikasa kept hold of Petra's hand, tears in her eyes.

As the doctor pulled the plug, to their surprise Petra's eyelids opened, weakly, barely halfway. But her breathing was extremely weak.

"Levi...", her voice was barely a whisper. "Petra!", Levi gently kissed her forehead, tears in his eyes. It was also considered a test, to see if she could survive without life support.

But the doctor already knew she couldn't.

"O-Our baby...is he all right...?", Petra asked weakly. "He's fine Auntie, he's right here", Mikasa assured her. Petra weakly looked.

"Oh..Mikasa...you're here too sweetie...?", Petra looked at her son, being cradled by Mikasa.

"Your baby is just fine, Auntie..don't worry. You did so well...Uncle Levi and I are okay now too", Mikasa assured her. Petra gave a weak, relieved smile.

"I'm so glad...Mikasa, sweetie...I want...you to be his godmother...is that...okay?", asked Petra. Her voice was getting weaker, the heart monitor was beeping slower and slower.

"Of course Auntie...I'm honored...", Mikasa cried, struggling hard not to cry. "Thank you...I love you, Mikasa...", Petra looked at Levi then.

Levi was shaking badly, tears in his eyes. "Raise our son well, Levi...please...I want him to grow strong, just like his father...", Petra said weakly.

"Petra...you'll be there with me to make sure I do...", Levi sobbed, hoping somehow she'd pull through. Petra gave a weak smile.

"I want that Levi...but...I can't. I've...I've had enough. I'm so tired...I was destined to die for a while...", Petra said weakly.

"Don't say that..!", Levi cried. "Please Levi...promise me...promise me you'll take care of our son", Petra pleaded.

Levi looked down, shaking.

"I will...I promise you that..I'll raise our little Farlen well", Levi replied, his voice cracked. Farlen was the name of Petra's grandfather.

Petra smiled weakly. "At...at least now...I can finally see Akane again...I love you, Levi...so much", Petra cried weakly.

Levi gripped her hand tightly, tears flooding down his face. Mikasa was numb, tears in her own eyes.

Petra's hand went limp then, as she closed her eyes. The beeping stopped, as Levi choked back a sob, Petra's hand slipping from his, landing on the bed, as Levi continued sobbing softly.

Mikasa blinked tears from her eyes, as she cradled Farlan close.

At first everything was black for Petra, as she starred. Her body no longer felt weak, or in pain. She then saw a bright white light up ahead.

She squinted, before seeing a figure emerge from the light. Petra's eyes widened, as she gasped, recognizing the black hair...dark eyes...kind expression.

"Akane..!", Petra cried out, as she suddenly ran towards her. Akane was bearing angel wings, as the two girls reached each other, hugging tightly, as angel wings formed on Petra's back.

Akane smiled softly, caressing her best friend's cheek, as the two took hands walking together into the heavenly light.

 **Author's Note: Only one more chapter left and the College arc will be complete! Then onto the Family arc, will be the longest arc. After that, then just the New Generation arc.**


	8. Happy Beginnings

It was a cloudy afternoon, the skies gray, as rain poured from the sky. Cars drove down the streets, splashing water onto the sidewalk, as people walked with umbrellas up.

The rain water soaked the grass in the cemetery, along with the tombstones.

Mikasa gently placed flowers in front of a tombstone. It read "Petra Ackerman: Loving Mother, Wife, and Aunt"

Right next to Petra's grave, was the tombstone of Herrick and Akane. It had fresh Sakura petals from Mikasa.

Levi gently placed flowers over both graves as well. He was numb, not saying a word. They were both wearing black, the funeral had ended several minutes ago.

Everyone else was getting ready to leave, but Eren, Rubi, Armin and Hanji stayed. They kept their distance, to give the two time to talk and mourn. Hanji was holding little Farlen.

Mikasa was wearing a simple black dress, along with her red scarf.

"Mikasa...", Levi finally spoke, for the first time the entire day. Mikasa looked at her uncle.

"How...? How the hell...are you doing it? After losing them...", Levi had to ask.

Mikasa's eyes softened, pulling her red scarf over her mouth. "The only thing that keeps me going...is Eren. And my friends. If I didn't have Eren, Rubi, Armin, and the Jaegers...I would have shut down years ago. I wouldn't be standing here...we would have met most likely with me in a mental hospital...", Mikasa answered, grimly.

Levi looked at her. "Don't misunderstand, Uncle. I still suffer vivid nightmares...I wake up in a cold sweat still, and Eren's right there for me...", she added softly.

Levi looked down, a look of deep regret in his eyes. "I tore our friendship apart...", he said quietly then, looking at the tombstones.

"Levi...what happened isn't your fault. Besides...Petra's in a better place now. She's with them...", Mikasa said.

Levi's eyes darkened, as it continued to rain hard.

"Do you really believe that?", he asked. Mikasa blinked, looking at him.

"In an after life, I mean. Do you really believe God exists? Do you honestly believe there's some Heavenly paradise where the dead go? After they're put in the ground?", he continued, almost sounding bitter.

Mikasa looked at him. "Yes. I do", she replied simply. Levi scoffed, his eyes still red from crying. "How? How the hell can you believe that? After everything you lost?", he demanded, frustrated.

Mikasa turned then, looking her uncle dead in the eye.

"Because I've seen it, Uncle...", she said then. Levi blinked, looking at her. "What?", he asked. Mikasa placed her finger over her scar.

"When I was hit by that truck, and my ribs got fractured...I suffered a near death experience. Eren brought me back with CPR but...", Mikasa bit her lip.

"I saw my parents. It was only for a few minutes...but I was able to embrace them one last time. And say goodbye properly. They came from a heavenly light...it felt warm...soothing. They...were not suffering or sad either...", she explained.

Levi listened, frozen, looking shocked.

Mikasa looked up at the gray sky then. "The world is a cruel place...I know this. And...of course I've asked the question before. What kind of God...could allow that to happen? Allow my parents to die like that...but...I realized something...", she went on.

"The same day I lost my parents...Eren saved me. He appeared like a guardian angel, and wrapped this scarf around me. Maybe...if my parents would have lived, Eren and I wouldn't have as special as a connection. The world is cruel...but its also beautiful. God may have taken away my parents, but he gave me Eren...and for that alone...I do believe", Mikasa said.

Levi starred at Mikasa, speechless. His niece...was so mature. So...amazing. So strong.

"Think about it Levi...the cruel part for you is that you lost Petra. But what's the beautiful part?", Mikasa asked him then.

Levi looked down. "Farlen, and you...and..", he looked over towards everyone by the road. "Hanji...", he added.

"You're not alone, Uncle. It may feel that way right now...but you still have people who care about you", Mikasa assured him.

Levi looked down grimly. "I'm sorry Mikasa...for not being there for you. And...thank you", he said. Mikasa gently held Levi's hand.

 _Two Years Later..._

It was early in the morning. Eren was fast asleep in bed, in the dorm. He drooled on his pillow, his video game system still on.

Mikasa was fast asleep beside him, laying on her side. It was their last week in college. Graduation was in just seven days.

They were recently turned 20 years old. Mikasa's hair was still short, and Eren looked the same as well. Rubi's hair remained very long, and Armin also remained the same.

In the two years that went by, Levi had quit his job as a professor, and opened up a Tea Shop back in the same town as the Jaeger's.

Him and Hanji ran it, and took care of Farlen, who was a toddler now.

Mikasa stirred softly, she wanted to sleep in a bit, but she was woken up by a wave of nausea. She groaned softly, curling up slightly, her hand going to her stomach.

She never drank again after the first time two years ago, so it wasn't a hangover.

She opened her dark eyes weakly, as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, still half asleep, when suddenly the nausea got much worse.

She groaned again, clutching her belly, grimacing. Eren, who had been fast asleep beside her, heard her groan, and opened his eyes.

"Mika? Baby, what's wrong...?", he asked worriedly.

"I...I don't feel well, Eren...", Mikasa confessed, her body tense, trying hard to fight back the urge to throw up.

Eren woke more at her shaky tone, as he sat up. "What's wrong, sweetie?", he asked, urgently. Before Mikasa could answer, she groaned again, the nausea peaking.

"I'm gonna be sick..!", she covered her mouth, and bolted to the bathroom, feeling her stomach heave.

She barely made it into the bathroom, as she started throwing up violently. Eren hurried in. "Mikasa..!", he gently held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back.

Mikasa coughed, as her stomach heaved again. She threw up for what felt like forever, her hand grasped her belly, as she panted for breath.

"Easy, easy baby...it's okay, let it out...", Eren was soothing her gently, rubbing her back, a worried look on his face. What made her this sick so suddenly?

When she finally finished, Mikasa whimpered weakly. She was panting for breath, and she even groaned painfully, clutching her chest.

"Your ribs, Mika?", Eren realized, worried. "Mmhmm...give me a minute Eren...can't move...", Mikasa admitted, shakily. And not entirely sure if she was finished throwing up.

Eren very lovingly began rubbing her chest, above her breasts, knowing she was in pain.

Mikasa was white as a ghost, her entire figure shaky. She leaned weakly onto Eren, too shaky to barely hold herself up.

As Eren reached up to flush the contents, he noticed it looked like Mikasa had vomited up all the food in her stomach.

Her stomach her completely emptied itself.

He blinked, worried, pushing the handle down. Mikasa didn't eat anything different yesterday, or last night. Plus she always ate healthier than Eren.

"Sorry Eren...I don't know where this came from...", Mikasa panted weakly. "Don't apologize, baby. You're sick...easy", Eren very slowly and gently helped his girlfriend to her feet.

Mikasa clung to him, her legs shaky.

"Eren...it might be some flu, I don't want you sick too..", she said, worried. "Pfft, I'll live baby...here", Eren got her a cup of water.

Mikasa drank it, rinsing the taste from her mouth.

"If it keeps up, we'll have to see a doctor", Eren stated. Mikasa nodded, as Eren helped her out of the bathroom.

Mikasa chose to stay in her white nightgown that morning, she felt too sick to change, and she felt exhausted.

Eren held onto her, as they went into the dorm's kitchen to make some hot tea.

Rubi was there, making orange juice. "Oh, Morning guys...whoa", Rubi paused, looking at her best friend.

"Hey Rubi...", Mikasa sunk into the chair, sitting at the kitchen table. "Bloody hell, Miki...you look awful", Rubi cried, worried.

Mikasa groaned, not answering, too weak. "She threw up everything in her stomach a few minutes ago...", Eren explained, worried, as he began making hot tea.

Rubi sat beside Mikasa, rubbing her back. "Do you have any other symptoms, sweetie? Fever? Headache?", she asked.

Mikasa shook her head, leaning into her best friend. "My ribs are killing me from throwing up, but...no, nothing else...", she replied.

"Still nauseous...?", Rubi asked softly. "I don't think so...", Mikasa admitted.

Rubi's eyes expressed worry, as she gently felt her friend's belly. "Nothing feels abnormal...", she concluded.

Rubi had passed all her classes and exams flawlessly. Teachers called her a natural born doctor. She would be starting medical school after they graduated, and spend four years there.

"It came out of no where...", Mikasa told her weakly. Rubi continued rubbing her best friend's back, as Eren brought a cup of hot tea over.

"Here you go, baby", he set it on the table. Mikasa pulled it close to her by the handle, and blew on it gently, before taking small sips.

"You think you can stomach anything to eat, Miki?", Rubi asked softly. Mikasa groaned at the mention of food.

"Don't even...", she cringed, gritting her teeth.

Just then, the door opened, as Sasha entered. "Oh my God, guys! I just got a bunch of breakfast from Mcdonalds! Since I work there, I get free food sooo I brought all the good stuff!", she set the greasy paper bag on the counter.

"Sasha...", Rubi warned, although Sasha wasn't paying attention, as Mikasa gave Sasha a death glare, Eren also frowning.

"This is all so good! I can't decide what to eat! The hash browns are good, but these sausage biscuits are so greasy, but the taste just melts in your mouth! And these fluffy, heavy pancakes! With extra syrup!", Sasha grinned excited.

"Oh god...", Mikasa then had to bolt back to the bathroom, her stomach heaving. "Nice going, Sasha", Rubi glared, while Eren ran after his girlfriend.

"What I say?", Sasha blinked, innocently, eating a hash brown.

The following day, Mikasa was getting ready to go to the grocery store with Rubi. She was sick again this morning, so they had a doctor's appointment set for the next day.

"We'll only be living here another six days, but we're completely out of everything", Eren sighed, as Mikasa made a list.

"Do you want any soda, Eren?", asked Mikasa. "Sure, get me some Pepsi...oh, Mikasa, shouldn't you need another pack of tampons by now?", Eren brought up then.

Mikasa blinked, pausing. Now that he mentioned it...Mikasa hadn't gotten her period in a month.

Her period was always regular, and always came every month. She froze then...looking down, but not even seeing the grocery list anymore.

Nausea...throwing up in the morning...her period was a month late...

Mikasa's eyes grew wide then, as all color drained from her face. "Mika? Hey, you okay?", Eren asked her, urgently, seeing her expression.

"I...I...I feel sick again!", Mikasa quickly lied, as she hurried into the bathroom. Before Eren could say anything else, Mikasa locked the bathroom door behind her, as her back pressed against it.

Her breathing became heavy, as her thoughts traveled. Was it...possible? Could she be...?

Mikasa looked down, and very gently placed both hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes, thinking hard.

She then froze, even gasped. She recalled a month ago, Eren and her made love. But...she had completely forgotten to take the pill for quite a few days. She had been so busy with final exams, not to mention visiting the orphanage last month.

It had completely slipped passed her. By the time she had realized she forgot, it was the day after Eren and her had sex.

Mikasa held her hand to her forehead, getting a headache. What were even the chances...? The first and only time they had unprotected sex...and it happened.

Mikasa couldn't believe it, her heart racing. She slid down, so she was sitting, her hands not leaving her stomach.

Her eyes softened then, looking down at it. If...If this was real...she...was...pregnant. She was...carrying a new life inside of her.

Mikasa felt color reach her cheeks, as she suddenly smiled very softly. It...was Eren's baby she was carrying.

Something she...always dreamed of, always wanted. Mikasa...always wanted to be a mother. She very gently rubbed her stomach.

"Are you...really in there, little one?", she asked softly then, in such a sweet, soft motherly voice. She had to be sure...be positive.

Positive...Mikasa then got up. She suddenly moved slower, not wanting to hurt her unborn baby. She couldn't tell Eren yet...not until she knew for sure.

She took a deep breath...she had to buy a test. Hell, five tests.

When Rubi and Mikasa arrived at the store, Mikasa was scanning the shelves in the pharmacy area. Rubi was buying tampons for herself.

"I can't believe Armin's actually nervous about graduation. He's a genius! There's no way he wouldn't pass", she said.

"Uh huh...", Mikasa replied, not really listening. She gazed at the different brands of pregnancy tests. She took one that said "Number 1 Brand Recommended by Doctors" It was expensive, so it seemed accurate.

"Miki, don't you need tampons?", Rubi asked then. Mikasa slightly jumped, hiding the box then. Rubi frowned, seeing.

"What's up Miki...?", she asked, surprised. Mikasa hesitated. She then slowly showed the box.

Rubi's eyes grew wide, she even gasped. "Oh my god, Miki!", she hurried over, taking her best friend's hands.

"Are you...?!", she began to ask, excited. "I'm almost positive I am...I've been throwing up, and my period's late. My period's never been late before, Rubi...", Mikasa replied.

She was smiling, practically glowing. "Oh Miki...I'm so happy for you", Rubi cried, beaming, as the girls hugged then.

"Does Eren know yet?", Rubi asked after the girls broke apart softly. "I want to wait until I know for sure...", Mikasa replied.

"Here, I'll help you pick out a brand Miki. Mom knows all the best ones", Rubi assured her friend then. "Thanks Rubi", Mikasa smiled, grateful.

The girls ended up buying five of the best brand. They wanted to be extra safe, in case one was broken or faulty.

After taking the tests, Mikasa and Rubi anxiously waited in the dorm. Eren and Armin had gone out, although didn't say where.

"Eren, what's this about?", Armin asked, the two walking in town. Eren sighed. "Armin...listen", he stopped walking, looking at his best friend.

"I'm...going to propose to Mikasa on graduation day", Eren revealed then. Armin's eyes widened, as he even gasped.

"Seriously?! Really, Eren? That's great!", Armin grinned, happy for his friends. "Yeah, but I want to pick her out a really beautiful ring...", Eren explained, nervously.

Armin smiled, seeing how nervous his friend was. "We've both known Mikasa since we were kids, I'll help you out Eren", Armin said. Eren grinned.

"Thanks Armin, you're the best. But listen, this is a secret! You can't say a thing to Mikasa, or Rubi!", Eren told him, quite seriously.

"Its a promise!", Armin nodded.

Back at the dorm, Rubi and Mikasa were in the bedroom. Mikasa was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, looking at all the positive pregnancy tests.

She was smiling, still in shock. Rubi was sat in a sort of bean bag pillow fort, doing the math. "It would seem you're exactly one month pregnant, Miki", she concluded.

"Rubi, I'm gonna wait until Graduation day to tell Eren. I want it to be special..so you can't tell him. Or Armin. Promise?", Mikasa asked.

"I promise, Miki", Rubi smiled, excited. Mikasa's eyes softened, her hand on her stomach.

Soon Graduation Day came, and everyone passed. Mikasa had already been to the doctors, and they double confirmed for her she was pregnant.

As the graduation ceremony ended, Eren moved through his friends, to find Mikasa. Armin was gently holding Rubi's hands, pressing his forehead to hers, while Sasha ate a riceball, sharing it with Connie.

Jean and Marco were laughing together, while Ymir held Krista close, grinning.

Eren blinked then, his phone going off. He looked to see a text from Mikasa.

" **I'm over by the Sakura Tree"**

Eren smiled, he hurried over to it. Mikasa was standing under it, the wind breezing through her black hair. She was wearing her red scarf, as it breezed in the wind as well.

She looked over at Eren, and smiled. "Eren!", she called him over.

Eren grinned, running up to her. "We actually did it...", he said, relieved. "No more exams", Mikasa chuckled softly.

Rubi and Armin were actually both spying from afar, hiding behind one of the trees. Armin blinked. "Rubi, what are you doing here?", he asked.

Rubi looked at her boyfriend. "Well, what are you doing here?", she asked him back.

"Eren's going to propose, I went with him to pick out a ring last week!", Armin replied excitedly.

"Really?!", Rubi cried, smiling. "Yeah...but why are you spying?", Armin asked, confused. Rubi bit her lip.

"Miki's pregnant, Armin", she revealed. "Eh...? WHAT?!", Armin yelled, shocked.

"Keep it down!", Rubi nudged him, as they two watched their friends.

Mikasa looked at Eren then, their eyes locking. "Actually there's...", they both started at the same time. They both blushed, and chuckled.

"You first, Eren", Mikasa told him. Eren hesitated, he swallowed hard then. "Mikasa...", he then took her hands.

Mikasa blinked softly, looking at him.

"I love you...so much. We've been through so much together...you're everything to me, Mika. You...complete my life", Eren said softly.

Mikasa felt more color reach her cheeks, her heart skipping a beat...where was he going with this?

"It's..kinda ironic, baby. When I was a kid, I didn't care about anyone but myself. I was just a delinquent brat who played video games, and had an attitude. But...you changed me...", Eren gently caressed her scar.

Mikasa gazed into his eyes, listening.

Eren took a deep breath then. He reached in his pocket then. Mikasa watched, as Eren got down on one knee.

Mikasa's entire figure froze, as she forgot to breathe, her eyes widening. No...he wasn't...he...couldn't be...she actually felt her heart race in her chest.

Eren opened the small box, inside was a beautiful silver engagement ring.

"Mikasa...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much...will you marry me?", Eren asked then.

Mikasa's eyes widened, as she gasped. She clasped her hands over her mouth, her shoulders trembling, as tears sparkled in her eyes. Tears of happiness.

"Eren...! Yes!", she cried, sniffling. Eren smiled, he stood up, and gently slipped the ring over her finger.

"Eren...!", Mikasa then wrapped her arms around his neck, as they shared a sweet kiss. Mikasa choked back a sob, as Eren lifted her then, spinning her, as they both laughed.

"I have been terrified for a week about this...", Eren admitted, looking so relieved, as he gently set her back on her feet.

"I love you so much Eren...this is what I've always wanted", cried Mikasa. Eren smiled, he then blinked.

"Oh...what did you want to tell me, baby?", he asked. He wondered what it could be...nothing could top what he had to say. At least...that's what Eren thought.

Mikasa smiled, her eyes softened, as she looked down for a moment, trying to think of a way to tell him.

Eren blinked...something about Mikasa's expression...was different. She almost...seemed to be glowing.

"Eren...", Mikasa then took a deep breath, she took his hand suddenly. Eren looked confused at first, as Mikasa guided it to her stomach.

She placed his hand over it, her own hand over his, as she then looked at him.

Eren paused for a second, before it registered. His eyes suddenly widened, as his heart felt like it stopped.

He looked at Mikasa in the eye. "M-Mikasa...you're...", he started, in complete disbelief.

Mikasa smiled. "I'm pregnant Eren...we're going to have a baby", she revealed.

Eren starred at his fiancee, at first in complete shock. His mind even went blank for a moment.

Mikasa...his Mikasa...was pregnant? She...was carrying a baby inside her? A new life? Eren realized...and even remembered Mikasa mentioned a month ago she forgot to take her pill.

They only had sex once last month, so they didn't worry about it.

But clearly...it only takes one time.

"Eren...?", Mikasa asked softly, a little nervous. Eren's eyes lit up then. "Oh Mikasa!", he then hugged her, as Mikasa released a relieved laugh, hugging him back.

"Are...are you serious!? We're really...going to be parents?", Eren asked her, as they gently broke apart. "Yes...trust me. I took five tests. I'm a month in", Mikasa replied, smiling.

Eren looked at her in awe, he then gently cupped her face.

"Mikasa...I'm so happy...", he cried.

Mikasa smiled, as the two shared a tender kiss under the Sakura tree. It was a happy beginning for them both.

 **Author's Note: Omg guys I'm so happy with this, the Family Arc will begin very soon this week! Thanks for all the reviews and support this reboot has been getting!**


End file.
